


Collection

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured I'd start throwing all my one-shots into a pile and posting them all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flirt-Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this but it was far too much fun.

Emily vaguely remembered how it started.  Thinking back, she realised that she wasn’t sure about much at that moment after learning that Beca and Chloe had never actually been an item.  Even the way she’d found out had confused the crap out of her.  She’d been sitting on the couch, when Stacie had plonked herself down on Emily’s lap with two cups of vodka. 

  “What is happening?”

Stacie grinned and pressed the cup into Emily’s hand, “Aca-mom broke up with the Treble…”  Emily’s confusion must have shown clearly, “Jesse dumped Beca.  She’s not even sad!  We’re getting drunk.  Get with the program, Legacy!”

  “Beca?  Jesse?”

Stacie nodded slowly, “Wait… Did you not…  You didn’t know about B and Jesse?”

Emily shook her head and sipped the drink that Stacie had handed her.  She coughed slightly.  It was strong.  “So where are the other Bella’s then?”

  “Well, Chloe and Beca have just returned from their coffee not-date… Amy, CR, Lilly and Flo are in class until four and I last saw Jessley upstairs…”

  “Both Jessley’s?”

Stacie wriggled her eyebrows, “Both Jessley’s…”

  “Oh god…  Don’t do that,” Emily said, “I want to be able to look them in the eye without picturing them… Nope… You’ve done it… God…”

Stacie snorted into her cup before sliding off Emily’s lap, “You’re welcome!” 

  “So you still haven’t told me why I’m drinking vodka at three in the afternoon when I should be reading my advanced Chem textbook.”

  “It’s five o’clock somewhere and here in the Bella house, we have a break up tradition to uphold.”  Stacie’s statement was backed up by Chloe and Beca dropping to the carpet with a bottle of tequila and a carton of juice.  “Drink up, Legacy!”

 

 ***

 

By the time the other Bella’s turned up, the four girls in the lounge room had enough to drink to be sufficiently giggly.  Cynthia Rose shook her head, “Damn B.  You couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour to break the news?”

Beca grinned up at them, “It’s five o’clock somewhere, CR!  Why am I not sad about this?  Is this normal?”

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, “Probably because you haven’t actually been in a relationship with Jesse for over a year.  He was basically your booty call, short stuff.”

Chloe laughed raucously beside Beca, “That’s what he said!”

Beca pushed Chloe’s shoulder and grabbed the yellow cup in her hand as Chloe fell sideways, still giggling like mad.  “Nice catch, Becs!”

  “Yes, as sad as it is, that was exactly what Jesse the douchebag Treblemaker said when he broke my heart… Well, clearly he didn’t break my heart because… I’m fine.  Like, really fine…”

  “Yeah you are!” Stacie called from her reclaimed perch on Emily’s lap.  She bounced up and down a few times, causing Emily to squeal painfully, “Oh my god!  You need to relearn how to pick up…!”

  “Yes!  I am the queen of pick-up lines!” Chloe giggled, finally returning to a sitting position.

Beca glanced sideways at Chloe, “Aca-scuse me?  I think you’re mistaken… As are you Stacie.  _I_ am the pick-up line queen.”

 

So that was basically the moment that Chloe and Beca’s _flirt-off_ began.  The Bella’s had thought it was hilarious at first.  And it was.  It really was.

Emily chuckled as she remembered the first time sober Chloe had challenged Beca.  Emily had been sitting at the breakfast bar before classes started and Beca had entered the kitchen to find Chloe slaving over the stove.  She sniffed a couple of times and started to grab a cereal box from the cupboard.  Chloe slammed the cupboard shut, almost nipping Beca’s fingers as it slammed shut, “Don’t!”

  “Dude, I’m starving…”

Chloe smirked, “I’m cooking you a Dr Seuss special…”

Beca glance at Emily, who had completely ignored her own breakfast to watch the interaction, “A what?”

  “Green eggs and damn, because you are looking hot this morning… Is that a new sweater?”

Beca smirked, “Oh!  Smooth!  And yes, I bought it yesterday, feel it…”

Chloe’s smug grin dropped for a moment as she touched the fabric, “What’s so special about it?”

  “It’s girlfriend material,” Beca deadpanned.  Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca’s cocky stance and continued cooking.

   “Whoa!” Emily said, she picked up her bowl and high fived Beca on the way to the sink.  Beca had definitely won that round.  “Sorry, Chloe, but you walked right into that one…”

***

It soon became a game, one would initiate and try to throw the other off, but fortunately they were fairly evenly matched, causing more than a few moments of utter hilarity throughout the Bella house. 

The next time Emily was present for a challenge, Beca had arrived home late for dinner and walked straight up to Chloe, “Sorry, I’m late.  I was gonna send you something sexy but the mailman told me to get out of the post box…”

Chloe chuckled slightly before slapping her forehead, “Ugh…  Thanks for the reminder…”

  “Huh?” By this stage, the Bella’s had all ceased eating and were staring at their two captains.

  “I have a Russian Lit paper due.”

Beca scratched her head, “How did I remind you of your paper?”

Chloe smirked, “Because it’s something else that I’m not doing that I definitely should be…”

Beca nodded as the room erupted in cheers, “All right, you got me there.” 

***

 

After a while, Beca and Chloe began keeping score.  After three months, it was getting to the stage where the sexual tension in the house was at an all-time high.   Emily was sure that one of them would crack soon.  Sure enough, it happened.  Emily and Stacie had ordered in, most of the other Bella’s were out and about at various events, meaning that pizza was actually a cost effective option.  Beca had wandered into the dining room, just as Chloe had placed the pizza on the table. 

  “Awesome, did you know pizza is my second favourite thing to eat?”

Chloe frowned, “Don’t…”

Emily, being the naïve little thing that she was, regretted her next words, “Really?  What’s the first?”

Beca smirked and turned to Chloe, “Wanna come upstairs and find out?”

  “Oh god.”

Chloe flipped her hair and cocked an eyebrow, “Well considering _you_ were on my list of things to do tonight, sure.”

There was a moment of silence before Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her up the stairs, leaving Emily and Stacie staring open mouthed at the hallway.  There was a loud slam and a thud from somewhere in the vicinity of Chloe’s bedroom.

  “Did she just…”

  “I think so,” Stacie said, she started to reach for the pizza when a moan drifted down from the hallway.  “On second thoughts, let’s eat this somewhere else.”


	2. The Photo Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you may have already seen this ;)

The first time Chloe suggested it, Beca had said no. There was no way she was getting squeezed into a tiny camera box with Chloe. No effing way. Sure enough, Chloe had somehow managed to talk her into it.

So that’s how she ended up walking out of the mall with a strip of photos of Chloe pulling faces at her as she frowned at the camera. It somehow became a tradition. Chloe would find a photo booth. Chloe would beg Beca to join her in the photo booth. Beca would act as unimpressed as she could at Chloe’s antics. 

Eventually, Beca’s impassive face became a smirk. After two years that smirk became a smile. After three, Beca was freely joining in on the face pulling.

Every time, they walked away with a strip of pictures stashed away and silly grins on their faces. During their first year out of Barden, Chloe had come to visit Beca in LA. Beca had scoped out the local malls, finding each and every photo booth within a 10 minute drive from her office. 

They spent all of one Saturday morning visiting as many as they could. In the first booth, Beca frowned, just as she did the first time that Chloe had dragged her into the booth. The second one, she smirked. Chloe had poked her in the ribs, trying to get her to join in. It was at the third booth that Beca joined in, just as she always did. Even going so far as to drop kisses on Chloe’s face, watching her cheeks turn pink on the screen in front of them.

Chloe had walked away from that one grinning like an idiot and gushing at how adorable the pictures were.

Finally, Beca found the last booth she’d planned to take Chloe to. She was a little nervous, but she knew that Chloe would get suspicious if she showed it. Beca dragged Chloe into the photo booth.

Chloe gave a smirking Beca an exasperated glance in the first shot.

The second, she was suspicious of the cheeky grin on Beca’s face. 

The third was impassive as she tried to comprehend what was written on the paper in Beca’s hands. 

The fourth, she was wrapped around Beca, kissing her. 

The final picture was Beca’s favourite. She had a huge grin on her face, and was giving the camera a thumbs up. Her favourite part though, was the look of pure happiness on Chloe’s face as she held up her newly adorned left hand to the camera.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter guys. I don't normally write this type of thing, but someone has challenged me, now here it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you ever think someone in your life needs help, do not hesitate to contact someone.

_Losing your mind is a slippery slope.  It’s almost like climbing up a muddy hill in the pouring rain.  I’d never understood how people could be driven to suicide.  I’m always been the person hearing about it and using the word selfish… well, I was.  I never meant for this to happen.  I never meant to let myself get to this stage._

_I’ve tried.  God, I’ve tried to help myself.  You’ve tried to help me._

_Fuck Chloe.  If I could take back the last six months for you I would.  I’d take it back and take the help you offered me all those months ago.  I thought I was ok._

_Clearly, I couldn’t see what you could.  I can read you like a book, Chlo.  I knew you were worried, but I ignored it.  I ignored every fucking warning sign that you could imagine.  I tried the pills, Chlo.  I did.  You know I did.  You were there every morning, bright smile that never quite reached your eyes, reminding me to take them._

_The cloud is still there Chloe._

_It never went away._

_I’m so fucking scared._

***

 

The bell rang furiously above the door, signalling the end of another school day.  Chloe stood from her chair and dismissed the students in front of her.  She couldn’t shake the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger.  There had been something off about Beca this morning.  She’d been happy.  Too happy almost. 

Chloe hated the idea that Beca being happy was now a cause for concern.  She hated the fact that Beca had slipped into such a slump without her noticing.  At first she’d been angry at her fiancé.  Thinking, maybe if Beca had been paying more attention to herself, she wouldn’t have got that low.  Now she just blamed herself.  How could she claim to love Beca so much and still not noticed the horrifying depth of anxiety and depression that had completely totalled her fiancé.

She packed up her bag, checking her phone.  One new message from Beca.  Four words. 

_I love you, ChloBear._

Chloe smiled, and sent back, _I love you too, nerd._

The emptiness returned as she let herself into the car.  Beca usually answered her fairly quickly.  She was probably in the shower.  Or working. 

Probably working.

She worked far too much.  Chloe sometimes thought that maybe Beca’s lack of regular sleep schedule attributed to how quickly she’d been swallowed by her depression.  The psychologist had been helping.  At least, she thinks he has been.  Beca hadn’t had a relapse bout of self-harm in nearly six weeks.  Chloe had been so proud when Beca had made it four weeks without a new mark appearing.  It was the first time that they’d made love and not had any fresh physical reminders of Beca’s fears. 

Chloe smiled at the thought as she pulled into the driveway of their small three bedroom house.  It was the perfect suburban abode; picket fence, azaleas, even an apple tree in the backyard.  They’d fallen in love with it the second they’d found it.

  “Becs?”

Chloe slipped her shoes off and placed them neatly beside one of Beca’s many pairs of hi-tops.  She shrugged out of her coat and hung it in the closet, “Beca?”

She frowned.  Beca’s laptop bag and coffee cup were still on the table, sitting in the exact position they were when Chloe had left for work.  A thrill of dread shot through Chloe.  She dampened it with the thought that she was definitely overreacting.  The shower was running upstairs.  Beca had obviously just made herself another cup of coffee when she’d got home.  Chloe tried to shut down the idea that Beca could barely work the coffee machine on a good day.

Her heart hammered as she bounded up the stairs two at a time.  The sickly black feeling oozing through her like molasses.  Beca was fine.

  “Becs?  How was your day, babe?” Chloe said again.  She hated that her voice had cracked mid-sentence.  She hated that fear was pressing against her throat, suffocating her more with every step towards their ensuite. 

Chloe breathed in, pushing the door open.  The creak was deafening, steam spewing from the room as Chloe pulled back the shower door.

***

_The last eight years with you have been the best of my life, Chloe.  You were the one constant, the one thing that made my life worth something.  I know that it may not seem like it at times, but I love you.  I love you more than anything._

_I can’t keep putting you through this, Chloe.  You deserve to be happy.  You deserve love.  You deserve everything._

_I can’t give you everything right now Chloe.  I hate myself so much for what I’m putting you through.  How can someone so perfect want someone like me?  I’m broken.  I’m nothing._

***

 

Chloe stifled the scream that broke the silence of the bathroom.  Steam stung her eyes as she reached for the naked form of her fiancé, slumped against the wall.  She took Beca’s face in her hands, her eyes were hollow.

  “Becs…”

  “I don’t deserve you, Chlo.  You need so much more than this,” Beca said.  Her voice was hoarse and weak.  The voice of someone who had given up.  Chloe pulled Beca close squeezing into the tiny cubicle behind her fiancé, not even bothering to remove her suit.  She wrapped her arms around Beca’s tiny form.  She’d lost so much weight in the last three months. 

  “Beca, I love you.”

Beca reached up with one hand, refusing to meet Chloe’s eyes.  She was beyond tears but Chloe?  Chloe was sobbing.  The huge gasps were wracking her body with every breath. 

  “I love you too, Chloe.”

***

_I just want the pain to go away Chloe.  I’m sick of feeling inadequate.  I hate that you have to settle for someone damaged like me.  You deserve the world Chloe._

_Do you remember our first date?  I took you to that clearing near the astronomy building at Barden.  We didn’t even realise it was a date until the clock ticked over to midnight.  We were so happy.  I was so happy.  I’d been pining after you for months you know.  We’d just had that awful Bella’s rehearsal where Stacie and Emily were too busy flirting to watch where they were going.  I still remember the look on CR’s face when Stacie brought her home from the hospital with stitches.  You were so annoyed at them.  Poor Emily nearly cried.  So I grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the house.  I knew that you needed something to take your mind off it all.  I didn’t realise that what you needed was me._

_***_

Chloe didn’t know how long she’d been sitting in there.  Her throat was raw from crying and her chest ached.  The water had long since gone cold.  She looked down at her fiancé. 

  “I’m so sorry, Beca.  I…”

There was a moment of silence, Beca’s hand tightened around Chloe’s fingers, “Stop apologising.”

Chloe turned Beca’s arm over, double… triple checking that she hadn’t missed any injuries that Beca may have inflicted in the last few hours.  Her skin was clean and clear.  Slightly pruney, but still intact.  Chloe sighed in relief as she eyed the blade that was glinting in the crisp bathroom light. 

  “I couldn’t do it, Chlo.  I took my pills.  I washed em down with some beer…  It would’ve been easier than falling asleep…”

Chloe sobbed into Beca’s shoulder as the realisation of the situation hit her.  She’d almost lost Beca today.  _She’d almost… fuck._

  “I thought of you…”  Chloe looked up, watching a lone tear track down Beca’s cheek as she stared blankly at the tiles ahead.  “I wrote you a letter and everything.”

  “Bec…”

  “Chloe, let me… I need to… Please,” Beca was begging her.  Chloe nodded for her to continue, attempting to stifle the sobs that were still shocking her body. “I need to say this.  I want to end this so badly Chlo…  I hate seeing you like this… and every time… I’m doing this to you Chloe.”

Chloe wanted to butt in.  To tell Beca she was wrong.  To tell her that she was worried over nothing.  But she respected Beca’s need to speak. 

  “I realised something today, Chloe.  If I went through with this… God…  If I actually managed to kill my _stupid_ self… It would… You’d… I thought you’d move on… I thought you’d be sad for a little and maybe one day, get married to someone, have two point five kids and be so happy… I realised that… If I did this… You wouldn’t recover.  You once said we were forever.  We are Chloe.  This is it for me.  You are my home.”

***

_When I started writing this, ChloBear, I had every intention of succeeding…  But after writing this…_

_I’m not gonna die._

_I’m gonna live.  For you._

 


	4. Birthday Blues

Beca could feel the throb of the speakers in her chest as she leaned her head against the wall.  She really shouldn’t have had that last vodka.  The bar was packed with people, family, friends, colleagues, all celebrating Chloe’s birthday.  They’d all drunk too much and were all listening to the less than perfect house DJ, who clearly needed to work on his transitions.  So here she was, hiding out in the wings of the bar, hoping that the room would stop spinning.  She jumped as someone else slipped through the curtain and leaned next to her, “Becsss!”

She giggled at Chloe’s slurred speech, “What?”

  “Who’re you hiding from?” she said, her face centimetres from Beca’s ear.

  “No one, just relaxing.  I think I’ve had too much to drink… The whole bar is spinning… You, wall!  Stop spinning!” she said, pressing her finger against the wall.  “Hold me up?”

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist.  Beca wasn’t quite ready for Chloe’s body weight and fell backwards against the wall.  She let out a drunken laugh and placed her arms loosely around her friend’s neck for stability.

  “You know what people are going to think if they see this right?” Chloe said, her face buried into Beca’s neck.

  “Don’t care, just want to cuddle,” she replied, she was too far gone to worry about anything by that stage.

Beca felt Chloe’s nose nudge her neck, “What?  Beca Mitchell?  You want to cuddle?”  

  “Don’t make a big deal about it… I’m too drunk to even think straight and neither are you…" _  
_

 

Thinking back, Beca had no idea who made the first move.  All she remembered is one minute she was hugging her best friend behind a curtain, the next, she had her mouth fused to Chloe’s and her legs around the redhead’s waist.  

It was a fiery kiss, Beca couldn’t remember the last time that Jesse had made her feel this way.   She moaned into Chloe’s mouth as she was backed further into the wall.  She knew she shouldn’t be doing this.   There was a slight shuffle as one of Chloe’s hands slid up the outside of Beca’s thigh.  She leaned forward and latched onto Chloe’s neck, grating her teeth softly across the skin.

  “Beca,” Chloe murmured, “We need to…”

  “Don’t finish that sentence,” she said, hiding her face in Chloe’s shoulder.  She breathed in her scent for a few seconds before lifting her head and looking her in the eye.  “You’re going to regret this in the morning, aren’t you?”

Chloe nodded, “I don’t want to, but… God, you’re Jesse’s girlfriend!”

  “I know, I’m sorry,” Beca said, unwrapping her legs from Chloe’s waist.  

Chloe tugged at the hem of her dress, “I’m so sorry, Becs.”  Beca rested her head against the wall as Chloe quickly exited the alcove.  Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 


	5. Birthday Blues pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a few requests for a continuation of the last chapter. Here it is...

Waking up with cotton mouth was on Chloe Beale’s list of pet peeves.  Waking up with cotton mouth and a splitting headache thanks to a vodka induced hangover?   _Probably well deserved._   She whined pitifully, trying to nudge her face under the pillow to shade her eyes from the early morning sun streaming through the curtains.  “Fine! I’m up,” she grumbled, kicking the quilt from her legs.  She sat up, gazing groggily around the room trying to put together the night before. 

Her birthday was the one night per year that Chloe allowed herself the chance to write herself off, and it seemed like she’d managed it last night.  She untwisted the tee that she’d clearly had some help getting into the night before, if the dress hanging over the desk was to be trusted.  Normally Chloe would have dumped it on the floor, or heck, even slept in it.  Beca probably helped her.

Why was thinking about her best friend giving her heart palpitations?  Chloe tapped her head lightly.  She vaguely remembered Beca disappearing around one.  It had been just after Chloe had messaged her a candid snap of Aubrey pinning Stacie to one of the large amplifiers.  She’d said goodbye to Jesse, he’d been a little out of it.  Certainly not his cheery, cheesy self.  He’d leaned over and whispered happy birthday, before letting her know that Beca was hiding out in the back behind the stage curtains. 

Of course.  Chloe had waved him off.  She’d been stopped on the way to the curtains by one of the bar staff, so she’d slammed two more of those ridiculous jelly shots, the ones you basically had to be a gold star lesbian to knock back in one go. 

Jelly shots.  Then she’d ducked into the curtain…  _Fuck._

There was a timid knock at the door.  Chloe closed her eyes, hoping to hell that her brain was mixing up reality and fantasy.

  “Chlo?”  The door cracked.  Chloe breathed in deeply as the smell of fresh coffee wafted into her room, “Made you coffee.” 

Chloe grinned up at Beca, who, much like Chloe, was still sporting bed hair and conveniently lacking a pair of sweatpants.  “Thanks.”

Chloe watched Beca shift slightly, handing over the mug before seating herself at the foot of Chloe’s bed.  “How’s that head?”

There was a beat, Chloe took the moment to ground herself before continuing what had the potential to be a severely awkward conversation.  Finally, settling on the words, Chloe let out a chuckle, “Confused?”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s foot as it jabbed lightly at her thigh, “Why did that sound like a question and not a statement?”

She looked up, noticing that Beca was thoroughly focussed on a loose thread that had escaped the quilt seam.  “Because I don’t really want to ask what’s going through my head right now.”

Beca nodded.  Chloe could read that woman like a book.  Right now, the book was telling her to just ask.  _Like a band aid, Chlo_.  “Did we… Behind the curtains… That happened right?  I’m not just imagining myself pinning you to a wall?”

Surprisingly enough, Beca chuckled and actually made eye contact.  “Yeah… That happened.  I’m…”

  “If you apologise, I’m going to toss this coffee at you.  Which would be a shame, because it’s really good.  Thanks.”

Beca nodded and sipped at the cup in her hand, before glancing coyly up at Chloe, “I have a confession to make.”

Chloe slid back into the bed, that was never a good phrase to hear.  She pressed her lips together, steeling her still cloudy head for any number of let downs that were surely about to start spewing from Beca. 

  “So I wasn’t… entirely honest with you last night,” Beca said.  She was tapping her fingers against her coffee mug, a sure sign that she was nervous.  “Do you remember… what you said?  Why we stopped?”

Chloe closed her eyes, mentally replaying the scene in her head, attempting to fight the flush that warmed her body.  “ _You’re Jesse’s girlfriend.”_

Beca nodded, “So about that… I was hiding.  Because I’d just had a fight with him.”

  “Oh, Becs…”

Beca held up a finger, “He asked me to choose between moving to New York with him or staying here with my best friend.”

Chloe’s heart sank, “Oh.”

   “So I broke up with him.”

Chloe’s eyes snapped open, boring into Beca’s.  Beca nudged Chloe’s thigh with her toe again, her eyes begging for Chloe to say something.  “Oh.”

  “Oh?”

Chloe drained the last of her coffee and placed the empty cup on the bedside table, anything to keep herself from making a horribly presumptuous move.  “Oh.  Are you okay?”

Beca snorted and leaned across Chloe, sliding her own cup onto the table, “You’re actually asking me that?”

Chloe leaned back onto her elbows, Beca had somehow ended up straddling her thighs and was grinning deviously. “Uh… Should I not be?”

  “Well, I know there is something you should be doing with that mouth… Asking me stupid questions isn’t what I had in mind…”

It clicked. 

There it was.

Beca hadn’t been Jesse’s girlfriend last night.

Beca had _wanted_ to kiss her last night.  

  “Well, Beca kinda wants to kiss you now…  If you’re cool with that…”

Chloe blinked up at her friend, “I said that out loud?”

Beca laughed, “Kinda.”


	6. Disruptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beca was a little calmer than excited Beca. She was a little less awkward, and a little more sarcasm. Mix the two together? It was a recipe for what Chloe had called Disruptive Little Brat Beca.

Beca Mitchell liked to think that she was a pretty composed person, mature even.  She rarely had patience for people who couldn’t pay attention for short periods of time, for instance, the hour-long Bella’s rehearsals.  

Unfortunately for Beca, there were some days when she actually fell into that category.  Today, for instance, she had failed to factor in her current mood.  One that she rarely encountered.  You see, today, Beca was dealing with an unfortunate mixture of emotions.  She hadn’t encountered this particular mood in the last few months.  Today had been odd.

  She’d had a  _very rare_  day off from her internship.  She’d even asked Chloe to run interference through the house so that she could get a decent sleep in.  So when her phone rang at  _god knows what time,_ she’d been annoyed, to say the least. When she’d answered the phone however, her annoyance was quickly replaced with curiosity at the sound of her boss’s voice.  “How would you like to interview for a production assistant position in our LA studio?”

Cue Beca’s first emotion.  Excitement.  Excited Beca was an aloof, rambling mess of a girl, who failed to string a decent sentence together without sounding  _douche-y._

Her first answer had been, “Uh, yeah… That’d be awes..."  _(Damn Chloe and her frat boy vocabulary)_.  She’d immediately tacked on the  _ome_  trying to make herself sound at least a little more credible. After hanging up the phone, she promptly checked the email sent through, to confirm that she had just received a call.  She had to check that she hadn’t just experienced a lucid dream of some sort.  After she'd confirmed this, she’d run down stairs.  Not even pausing to replace the sweatpants she’d kicked off mid-way through the night.

The occupants of the Bella house were used to the odd break down.  So when their captain came barrelling down the stairs in an oversized tee and boylegs, they watched warily.  Beca made a beeline for the kitchen, where Chloe was currently teaching Emily to make gingerbread.  She squeezed into the space between the two girls, planting a smacking kiss on each girl’s cheek. 

  “Guess who has an interview in LA pitches!”

Chloe had squealed loudly, wrapping herself around Beca swinging her around. 

Beca, who would normally shrug away and escape at the current situation, laughed and tried to grumble at Chloe to put her down.  It came out sounding more like a coy giggle.  She turned to Emily and pointed a finger at her, “Legacy!”

  “What’d I do?”

  “Guess what?”

  “Uh?  You have an interview in LA?” Emily said, she glanced around the room at the other Bella’s, all of whom were watching with varying levels of amusement. 

  “Your demo, dude!  It’s been sent out to, like, twelve artists!”

  “What!?”  Emily’s smile was infectious, which led to Beca’s second emotion.  Happiness.

Happy Beca was a little calmer than excited Beca.  She was a little less awkward, and a little more sarcasm.  Mix the two together?  It was a recipe for what Chloe had called  _Disruptive Little Shit Beca._   It was basically all the fun and games of excited Beca, mixed with the endearing smart ass that was Happy Beca.

  “Yeah dude, there should be an email from Residual Heat in your inbox.”

Emily bounced a few times before holding a hand up at Chloe, “I’ll be right back!”  She was gone.

 

Beca, finally looking around at the appraising looks being given to her by the other Bellas, glanced at her legs, “Ah…  right… Well, practice in thirty assholes!  Go!”

There was a collective groan as the group trouped upstairs to change.  Beca glanced at Chloe, who was leaning against the counter, her cheeks slightly flushed.  

  “So… LA huh?” 

Beca grinned, “Quit checking out my ass, Beale.” 

  “Well, it wouldn’t be a problem if you were wearing pants…  I’m guessing I’m going to have to deal with DLS Beca today?”

  “Excuse me, but that is offensive…  And maybe… I dunno, I gotta put on some pants… maybe a bra…”

  “Leave the bra and I’ll give you first dibs on the cookies,” Chloe laughed.  Beca backed away, a confident smirk firmly in place, “Are we talking cookies or  _cookies?_ ”

  “Pants! Go!”  Beca disappeared with a laugh.  Chloe ran a hand through her hair. Today was going to be interesting.

***

Chloe leaned against the piano, sighing.  They were fifteen minutes into rehearsal and she was already regretting taking point for Beca, who clearly was not in a captain mindset.  Vocal warm ups had been a nightmare and Chloe found herself regretting ever showing Beca the goat remix youtube videos.

  “Right first run through.  Line up Bellas!”

There were a few grumbles from Amy’s end, a few giggles from Jessica and a rather out of character hip wiggle from Beca, “Save it for the run through, J-Lo,” Chloe said. Beca stuck her tongue out and for a moment, it seemed as though they’d get through the set without any stuff ups. 

Beca’s performance face was on, Chloe would never admit that she found that determined look sexy.  They slapped their hand, creating the rhythm that Beca had laid out the week before, Chloe’s relief had turned to suspicion when Beca faced her for the last of the claps.

_Who run the world?_

_Squirrels!_  Beca snorted, throwing her head back as she tried to run away from Chloe’s grasping hands.

  “Beca!”

  “Ok!  I’m sorry!  I’ll stop!”

Chloe glared, motioning for the girls to start again. “You better.”

They tried again.  This time the word squirrels came from Beca, Emily and Stacie, along with laughter from the other Bellas and a groan from Chloe. 

  “Seriously?  You are the captain, Mitchell!  Act like it.” 

Beca saluted Chloe between giggles and straightened her face, “I’m sorry.  I'm sorry.  I can do this.”

  “’S Fine."  Chloe blew out an annoyed breath.  She channelled her inner Aubrey and yelled, "Again!”

Chloe threw her hands up in exasperation as they failed to make it past the first line again.  This time it was Cynthia Rose adding, “Aw shit… Now Bec's got me sayin it too!”

  “God damn it, Beca!” Chloe cried out.  “Guess what?  You’ve just earned yourself cardio… GO!”

Beca rolled her eyes and held her hands out, dropping to her knees dramatically, “But Chloe, baby… You are my cardio…” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to fight the smile that was treacherously attempting to break free.  She held up a hand.  “Don’t start.”

  “You get my heart racing, Chloe…” Beca took off up the stairs trying to dodge Chloe’s hand as it grasped for her.

  “Ten minutes girls.  You can thank Beca when you’re done.”  The collective groan was spattered with curses at their chuckling captain who was already running the stairs. 

Chloe called out at the eight minute mark, “Two minutes!”

  “She’s lying!” Beca yelled.  Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at the pack of women who were still jogging and cursing.  She noted that Beca was missing.  So was Amy.  Chloe stormed up the stair to where she could see a pair of sneakers sticking up behind the seats.  Beca was flat on her back, not even attempting to copy Amy.

  “Mitchell!  Wilson!  What the  _fuck?_ ”  Beca jumped, her legs quickly following Amy's. 

  “We’re horizontal running!” Beca laughed, as Chloe glared down at her.  There was something about carefree and playful Beca that she couldn't get mad at. 

Chloe blew a breath out between pursed lips and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.  “Are you fucking  _kidding_ me?”

  “Oi, Shawshank?  I’d probably get vertical running if you wanna live,” Amy stage whispered from over the back of the chair.

Chloe noted the hint of fear in Beca’s eyes as she eased herself into a squat, it was oddly satisfying.  Beca skipped down to the piano and took a sip from the water bottle.  “I love it when you talk dirty, Beale… ”  Ok, not fear.  Challenge.   Chloe groaned. 

  “Seriously, Beca?  Can you just focus?  I understand you’re happy, I get that you’re excited, just chill for half an hour so we can get some work done.  Please?”

Beca’s face softened for a moment, “Ok, stop with the puppy eyes dude.”

***

They managed to get three perfect runs before Chloe called an end to practice.  The Bellas filed out of the auditorium, leaving Beca and Chloe to pack up the whiteboard and chairs. 

  “Sorry about being an asshole,” Beca said, sliding the now clean whiteboard against the wall.

  “You should be.” Chloe said, jabbing a finger against Beca’s shoulder.  Beca shrugged out of the way, “Ow, dude!”

  “Don’t  _ow, dude_  me.  I’ve only got so much patience for your antics...”

Chloe’s voice was stern, but her eyes betrayed her, she loved seeing Beca this happy.  "I'm so happy for you."

Beca smiled brilliantly, "I'm pretty happy for me to.  So, technically I'm wearing a crop top... Does that count as forgoing a bra?"

Chloe turned her head to stop herself staring directly at her friend's chest.  "Really Beca, I will fight you."

Beca held her arms out, it would have seemed like a welcoming gesture, if not for the blatant smirk. "Bring it, Beale."  

Chloe lunged forward, a laugh bubbling up as Beca tried to duck under her arm.  She caught Beca's arm, and somehow, Beca had managed to trip over her own feet, dragging the two of them to the wooden floor with a  _SMACK._

There was a struggle, the silence of the auditorium broken only by the echoing squeaks of sneakers and perfectly harmonised giggles.  

It was strange how someone as small as Beca could have the strength to overpower Chloe.  Chloe was sure it was probably to do with how hard she'd been laughing moments ago.  Beca's cheeks were pink with exertion and her hair was starting to fall free of the bun she'd thrown it up in earlier.  There was an odd expression on her face, an unreadable mixture of things that tugged at Chloe's stomach.

  "What are you doing?" she asked, reaching up, attempting to tickle Beca's ribs.  Her hands were promptly detained, held above her head by strong hands.  

  "I feel like today is gonna be a good day."

  "Really?" Chloe asked.  At least, she attempted to ask. It came out as more of a squeak than an actual word.  She scrunched her nose, trying to hide her face in her shoulder as Beca's giggles started again.

  "Stop making me laugh..." 

Chloe turned back, "Why?"

Beca glanced up at the doorway, then back down to Chloe.  "Because I'm going to kiss you now.  And hopefully, you'll kiss me back, instead of punching me in the face, ya know?" 

Chloe laughed, "Who says I won't kiss you back and  _then_  punch your stupid face?"

Beca's jaw dropped, she straightened her back slightly, "Stupid face?"  

Chloe grinned and preyed on Beca's confusion.  She twisted her hands free and pinned Beca to the floor beneath her.  "Well it took you long enough."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Beca's.  Chloe smiled as Beca’s lips moved against hers.  Beca's hands tangled in Chloe's hair, pulling her close. There was a moment of silence as Beca pulled away, Chloe’s mouth still tingling, her senses still amplified by the scent of Beca’s shampoo and the taste of her spearmint toothpaste.

  "Dude, you totally just stole my move," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips.  

  "Stop talking."

 


	7. The Beca Mitchell Breakdown Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chlo, it’s fine…”
> 
> “Don’t defend them Cynthia Rose! You are on heavy medication with twelve stitches in your head! This is unacceptable!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preemptive apology for the new fic I'll be putting up in the next couple of weeks ;)

  “Twelve stitches?  Twelve?”

The shrill yell was audible even through the noise cancelling headphones that Beca was wearing. She sucked a breath in, saving her current mix before wandering down the stairs to see what the drama was about. 

  “Chlo, it’s fine…”

  “Don’t defend them Cynthia Rose!  You are on heavy medication with twelve stitches in your head!  This is unacceptable!”

Beca scanned the room.  Most of the Bellas were packed into the living room, watching in awkward silence as Chloe addressed Emily and Stacie.  She placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, trying to break Chloe’s attention enough to end the tirade.  Her hand was shrugged off almost immediately as Chloe rounded on her.  Beca held her hands up, “Chloe…  CR has…”

  “No!  Beca!  They need to understand…”

  “Chloe! Stop.”  She reached up, putting a hand across Chloe’s mouth, “Let me deal with it…  Em, Stacie, you… Look, we don’t… I mean, like, if you guys are… a thing, that’s cool.  It’s totally cool, but it needs… You can’t bring all of that into a Bellas rehearsal.”

  “Beca!  Cynthia Rose has twelve fucking stitches!”

  “Chloe!” Beca sighed, and wrapped her fingers around Chloe’s wrist.  She noticed Chloe’s eyes soften a little, “Guys, just… Chloe clearly needs a break…”  Beca glared as Chloe opened her mouth to argue, “Try not to kill each other while we’re gone.  You, get your ass in my car.  Go!”

Chloe turned on her heel and stormed out the front door, leaving an embarrassed Stacie and Emily to help CR into an armchair.  “Sorry Becs,” Stacie mumbled.

  “Not me you gotta apologise to,” Beca answered with a tight smile.  She patted Emily’s shoulder, “Don’t cry, dude…  Chloe is like a blood hound.  She smells fear.  Also, blueberry pancakes at six thirty and you’ll be forgiven in no time.  Trust me.”

***

Fifteen minutes and one very secretive stop later, Beca pulled the car onto a heavily wooded dirt road.  She noticed Chloe straighten in the passenger seat and glance curiously across the car.  “Where…”

  “Dude, chill out.  I’m not bringing you out here to kill you…”  Beca hissed at the slap that stung her arm, “Bitch, I’m navigating a dirt road!”

  “Don’t be an idiot then.  Where are we going?” Chloe asked.

  “Just… a place…”  Beca focused on the road ahead.  The sun had already set making the path difficult to navigate, even with the headlights beaming.  “My place,” she mumbled.  She knew Chloe was still staring, waiting expectantly for an answer.  “It’s just… I found it after… ya know… when we had that fight… like first year?  I come here sometimes.”

That seemed plausible enough for Chloe, so she turned back in her seat. 

Another five minutes and Beca pulled the car to a stop near a patch of trees, Chloe could just make out the aged wooden sign.  _Barden University Astronomy Centre_.

Beca turned the car off and pulled the lever for the trunk, she always kept her basket fully stocked with snacks and a blanket, just in case she needed to get away for a night.  She called Chloe over.  “Can you grab the cushions from the back seat?  Maybe the blanket too, it’ll get chilly.”

Beca watched Chloe disappear for a moment, reappearing as the trunk shut with a solid thud. 

  “Beca Mitchell, did you plan this?”

Beca blushed slightly, and was suddenly thankful that the moon was waning and the dim light was nowhere near bright enough to betray her.  “Excuse me.  I have this in here in case of emergencies…  Like this one.  Why do you think you’ve only witnessed one Beca Mitchell Breakdown since I found this place?”

  “Hmm, all right.  Lead the way,” Chloe said.  Beca nodded her head toward a narrow path leading away from the building. 

  “Be careful.  I don’t need two Bellas injured in one day.  Step ups here,” she said, slowing down.  She let Chloe walk up ahead of her, relishing the sound that her friend made when she finally saw their destination. 

The BU Astronomy Building was constructed in a small valley off campus, far enough away from the city lights for the Milky Way to be clearly visible in the sky above the clearing.  The moon wasn’t in view yet, still hidden behind the heavy tree cover around the hilltop. 

  “This is my special place, well… one of…”  She gently placed the basket on the grass and spread the picnic blanket down.  “Before I open the basket… I have one question.”

Chloe turned to Beca, an awed expression still clearly etched across her features.  She motioned for Beca to continue and sat cross legged on the sheet, tossing the pillows next to her.

  “Do you want the full BM Breakdown experience?” 

Beca watched Chloe’s face carefully, there were so many expressions flitting back and forth that she had to look away.  Finally, Chloe reached up and took Beca’s hand, pulling her to the blanket. 

  “That’s why we’re here, right?” she said.

Beca grinned, “All right!  Now we’re talking.”  She reached into the picnic basket, pulling out the two bottles of wine that she’d bought earlier, “Ta da!  They’re screw tops so… and I had to buy some of those cheap plastic wine glasses… because most of the time I just drink from the bottle and I didn’t know how you’d feel about that.”

Beca smiled at the tiny giggle that escaped Chloe, “I was really hard on them, wasn’t I?”

  “Well, kinda… but CR ended up in hospital and has stitches… So a freak out was warranted.  Maybe next time, try not to make Emily cry… She’s my aca-baby…”  
Beca cracked the top of one wine bottle, pouring some into the crappy cup she’d taken out of the basket.   She held it out to Chloe, “Go on.  We’ll sleep here.  If you think this is amazing, wait until sunrise.” 

***

Some time during their second bottle of wine, the girls had curled up under the spare blanket that Chloe had carried.  They were staring up at the sky, Chloe’s head tucked into Beca’s shoulder as they swapped childhood stories.  Chloe had just given her the story of her first date, a disastrous evening at the local bowling alley owned by the boy’s parents. 

  “He thought he was so smooth…  He even tried to _help_ me bowl…  I was junior girls champ in my age group!” she said, emphatically.  “He had such a tantrum when I beat him...”

Beca looked down at her, “Best date ever?”

 Chloe rolled onto her stomach, wrapping an arm around Beca’s stomach.  Beca wasn’t sure if it was the wine that was making her stomach flutter.  “That depends.”

  “On what?”

Chloe grinned coyly, “It depends on whether or not you have the lady balls to actually call this a date and kiss me.”

Normally bravery wasn’t Beca’s strong suit, but there was something about Chloe that brought out the best in her.  She leaned forward, ignoring the niggling sensation in her stomach and kissed Chloe softly.  “Second best date ever?” 

 


	8. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two :)

Do you know that feeling you sometimes get, when you’re so excited that your stomach starts back flipping? That was what Chloe Beale was experiencing.  She’d been on tenterhooks for the last three minutes, staring at the rectangular object sitting front and centre on her bathroom vanity.  What if it’s positive? she thought, chewing her thumbnail.  Thankfully her alarm chose that moment to go off, saving her nails from further damage.   Chloe’s hand shot out, fumbling with the object in question.  She tapped it a few times and took a deep breath, steeling herself for either the best or worst news of her life.  

 “Just do it Chloe.  The sooner you know, the better,” she said.  It sounded good in her head, saying it out loud though? That just made her hands tremor with anxiety.  “Come on, Chlo… It’s a band aid.  Just rip it off.”  

She flipped over the test, her blue eyes honing in on the tiny window at the end.   _Holy crap._

***

 “Come on!” Chloe growled, slapping her hands firmly against the steering wheel.  She hated airport runs, especially at this time of the afternoon, but she hadn’t seen Beca in over a month.  She’d been in New York for four weeks, doing a rush order on an album.  That was the worst part of Beca’s success, the fact that she was in such high demand that people would literally fly her to them. This artist had offered to fly Chloe out as well, but it was mid school term, and a month was a long time to leave her students with a sub.  

Finally the traffic cleared enough for Chloe to get a fairly close parking space.  She jumped for the car, shouldering her bag and grabbing the envelope on the passenger seat.  Hopefully it hadn’t been damaged during the trip.  

She wiped her sweaty palms as she entered the terminal, noting that Beca’s flight was now disembarking. Her wait would thankfully not be too long.

She stopped by the café near the baggage carousel, ordering a hot chocolate for herself and a coffee for Beca.  She’d barely collected her order when she noticed a short brunette pushing a luggage cart in her direction.  Beca’s smile was magnificent, there was something about finally seeing it in person that made it so much more beautiful to Chloe.  She placed the cups on top of the trolley and wrapped her arms around Beca.

 “I missed you.”

Chloe felt Beca bury her face into her shoulder, “Missed you too, nerd.”

 “I have something for you,” Chloe said, wiping a stray tear as Beca pulled back.

 “Dude… Are you…?  Are you crying?”

 “I missed you, asshole!” Chloe said, giggling through the tears that she was trying desperately to stop.  “Here.”

She watched the confusion on Beca’s face as the envelope was placed in her hands.  “What’s…?”  Beca fell silent as she read the front of the card.  Her face was blank, eyes flitting from the card back to Chloe.  

 “Open it,” Chloe said, nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet.  

She watched a tear roll down Beca’s cheek as the envelope dropped leaving Beca clutching the card in one hand and the grainy picture in the other.  “I searched everywhere for that card.  You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find a _Welcome home Momma_ card…”

 “This is a sonogram…”

Chloe chuckled at the confused look on Beca’s face, “Yeah…”

 “It worked?  It actually… You’re pregnant?”  The smile that crossed Beca’s face in that moment was one that Chloe would remember for a long time.  Beca reached a hand out and gently ran it across Chloe’s still flat stomach, the smile had softened to a look of amazement.  “We’re having a baby?  An actual small human is in there… right now?”  

 “Yeah.”


	9. Small Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two. This one gets angsty. Beware. Also, I apologise :/

Chloe was buzzing, she was sitting in a comfortable chair, next to Aubrey, who was being primped and preened.  Aubrey was chatting away happily to the beautician applying her make up.  

It had been 6 weeks since Chloe had broken the news to Beca about the baby.  Their little  _Nemo_ , as Beca had called it.  Beca was so excited, Chloe smiled as she remembered the look on her wife’s face earlier in the day, as she read an article about how Nemo was now the size of a lime.  

 “What are you smiling at?”

Chloe looked up at Aubrey who was grinning smugly at her, “Just thinking.  I’m so excited for you.”

 “Are you and that wife of yours going to be able to keep your hands off each other long enough to make it through the rehearsal dinner?”

Chloe scoffed, “Excuse me, Posen.  I am a pillar of good behaviour.  This is yours and Jesse’s night.  And I’m guessing Jess is having the same conversation with Becs as we speak…”

Aubrey snorted, “They’re playing Gears of War.”

 _Ah, that explains the lack of texts,_ Chloe thought, rolling her eyes.  “You think they’re watching the time?”  

 “Jesse knows that if he misses this dinner, he’ll lose his movie room,” Aubrey said, matter-of-factly.  

The woman in front of Aubrey clapped her hands together, announcing that Aubrey was done, and they were free to change.  

Thankfully Beca had packed Chloe’s dress into her car the night before.  She would’ve forgotten it otherwise.  Aubrey unzipped her dress bag, revealing a navy dress that contrasted well with Chloe’s grey dress.  Chloe waited for Aubrey to turn around before she shed her own robe.  

She and Beca had decided early on to keep Nemo a secret until after Aubrey and Jesse’s wedding. The day of the wedding, Chloe would be exactly twelve weeks according to the measurements taken on the sonogram the week prior.  They had also decided to keep the card idea, the one Chloe had used to inform Beca. So now, sitting in her handbag was a small silver envelope, with a card embossed with  _Congratulations Aunt and Uncle!_   Inside the card, Chloe had slipped an image that her OBGYN had printed off.  It actually was starting to resemble a small human, unlike the peanut photo she’d given to Beca.

 “Chloe?”  

Chloe blinked and noticed Aubrey was staring at her, “Sorry, what?”  

 “Can you zip me up?”

Chloe gave her friend a smile and tugged on the toggle and the back.  She turned back to the dress bag and slipped into her own dress, she giggled as Aubrey struggled with the zip.

 “I told you not to eat that pasta for lunch Chlo!”

Chloe chuckled as the zipper jerked and sped up past her shoulders, “See, it’s fine, Bree.”  She turned around and felt her throat tighten slightly, a sure sign that her hormones were about to go haywire.  “You look so beautiful, Bree.  I’m so happy for you.”

And cue tears.  Chloe giggled as she failed to hold them back. Aubrey’s face dropped, “Aw, Chloe!”

 “I’m just so happy for you, Bree.”

Aubrey dabbed at Chloe’s cheeks with a tissue, “Stop crying.  You’ll ruin your make up…”

Chloe nodded and sniffed back a few tears, running her hands up Aubrey’s arms.  “Tomorrow, is going to be the happiest day of your life, and I’m so thankful that you’re sharing that with me…”

 “I love you Chloe.  You’re my best friend…  Come on, in the car.”

***

Chloe wasn’t sure what was happening, she was sitting next to Aubrey and Beca at the Bridal Party table. She’d had a bit of a rough afternoon.  _They really should call it all-day sickness,_  Chloe thought.  She smiled reassuringly at Beca, who had sent a questioning look in her direction.  She took Beca’s hand under the table and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek as they listened to Aubrey’s mother gush about Jesse.  

 “You okay?”

Chloe nodded, she wasn’t going to mention the niggling cramps that she’d been feeling most of the night.  All the books she’d read had said that that was normal and knowing Beca, she’d over react.

Chloe sucked a breath, feeling her body temperature rise along with a bout of nausea.  “Becs…  I’m just gonna duck to the bathroom.  Nemo’s making me a little queasy.”  

Beca chuckled, “Do you…?”

 “No, speeches are done.  I’ll get Aubrey. You can chat with Jesse.”  Chloe turned to her left, tapping her friend’s shoulder, “You want to come for a walk?”

Aubrey nodded and gave her groom-to-be a kiss.  There was something off about Chloe.  Aubrey couldn’t put her finger on it.  She could see Chloe’s hands trembling slightly as they made the walk to the toilets. She waited until they rounded the corner before questioning Chloe, “What’s…?  Chlo?”

Chloe placed a steadying hand on the wall, Aubrey grabbed her elbow, “Hon?  What’s wrong?”

 “Just… Feeling a bit queasy.  Probably the pasta,” Chloe answered with a strained smile.  She took a few steps, glancing at Aubrey as her friend gasped dramatically.  

 “Chlo? What… Your dress…  Come on…”

Chloe frowned, that last cramp had been rough.  Not at all like the twinges she’d been feeling.  Worry bubbled in the pit her gut as Aubrey led her to the bathroom. They walked in, Chloe’s worry breaking free in a heavy sob as another cramp doubled her over.  “Bree?  Get Becs…”

 “Chloe, what… there’s blood…”

Another sob wracked Chloe’s frame as she glanced over her shoulder, taking in the stain that had blossomed on her skirt.  Chloe’s mind was blank, this couldn’t be happening.  

_Not now.  Please._

Chloe slid to the floor, still clutching Aubrey’s fingers.  Aubrey fumbled through her purse, clearly panicking as she dialled Beca’s number.  “Beca? Get here now.  Please.  Bring Stace…”

Aubrey hung up the phone, kneeling down in front of Chloe, whose face was pressed into her knees.  “Chlo?”  Chloe gave an involuntary jolt as another panicked sob fought free.  She felt like she was drowning.  

 “Bree?  Can you… My purse…” Chloe said.  She had to keep the tiny bit of hope that was flickering in her heart.

Aubrey reached over, never once taking her eyes off Chloe, “What do you need Chloe?”

 “Green envelope.  Open it please.  Read it to me…” Her words were jerky, broken by sobs.  “I need hope, Bree.”

Aubrey quickly found the envelope in the tiny clutch.  She broke the seal, sliding the card from its home.   _“Congratulations to a very special…_ Chloe…?”

Chloe heard Aubrey’s voice stick, “Please Bree…”

Aubrey quickly wiped a stray tear away, “ _To a very special Aunt and Uncle?_ ”

Chloe sniffed into her knees, Aubrey could hear the smile in her voice, “Open it.”

Aubrey’s hands shook as she opened the card.  The door to the bathroom flung open, Beca appearing by Chloe’s side, “Shhh… Stace is on the phone to the ambulance.  They’re on their way.”

Beca looked up at Aubrey, her face distraught as she noticed the picture that had fluttered to the floor. 

 _Why is this happening?_   

The blonde was silently crying, clutching at the card in one hand, and Chloe’s limp hand in the other.  

 _This can’t be happening._   


	10. Please..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say sorry, but in the words of the great Carl, "I will not apologise for art." Let's just say, no one dies...

   She wasn’t happy.  You’d known it for a while, felt it every time she smiled in your direction.  He certainly wasn’t helping the situation, pressuring her to make a decision about her future, while she was still settling in to her new apartment.  You were meant to move in with her straight after graduation, having accepted a job at an arts school near her studio. It didn’t take him long to announce his discomfort at that thought. 

So she’d apologised.  Promising that they’d find apartments close by, so they could still spend weekends and evenings together.  It was lucky.  You’d managed to find two apartments, across the hall from each other.  The area wasn’t ideal.  But you were close to each other, close to work and she knew the owner, so the rent was cheap.  She’d almost been herself the day you’d moved in. 

She’d dropped onto your couch, tank pulled up past her navel, sweat sticking to her brow, and a pink glow lighting up her cheeks.  You found yourself wishing it would reach her eyes.

You sat the beer can in front of her, propping your feet on her knees.  She gave you a playful shove and grabbed the can, cracking it in one swift move. 

  “He’s coming down next weekend.  Can we hang out before he gets here?”

You leaned your head against the back of the couch, “Are you happy?”

She smiled that smile that you’d come to despise.  It was the smile she gave you when she was about to lie through her teeth.  When she wanted you to drop an issue.  When she was faking it.  “Yeah.”

It was a word that you hated.  She used it so often these days. Never elaborating, other than the occasional, comment about loving her job.  She reached up and tucked a fly away behind your ear.  

  “I’m glad you came.  I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

You smiled sadly, “Probably with your boyfriend.”  It was one offhand comment.  You hadn’t meant for it to sound snarky.  But you knew by the glassiness that had appeared in her gaze that you’d fucked up. 

She smiled _that_ smile again, taking one last sip out of the can in her hand.  “I have to go.”

You nodded, thanking her for helping out and squeezing her hand.  She tossed the can in the recycling bin, and flipped you off over shoulder.  You chuckled, there she was. 

You found yourself living for those moments.  The early morning snapchats, the midday phone call, the afternoons spent lounging on the couch, alternating between your apartment and her own.  It was usually your apartment.  She liked to be able to leave when she wanted, rather than having to ask you to leave when it all got too much. 

Until one day, a few weeks later, it stopped. 

He’d visited again this weekend.  You hadn’t received the usual early morning picture, or smart assed comment on a social media post that you’d directed at her earlier the night before.  It was radio silence on her end. 

At least it was until later that night.

Your phone had alerted. around eleven thirty, maybe midnight.  It was a black snapchat with one sad face and two words. _Miss you._

You don’t know what it was about the message, but something about it seemed off.  You needed to see her.  Maybe it was the lack of contact that was getting to you. 

So you did something that neither of you had done in months.  You slipped into your robe and collected your keys and phone.  Thankfully, she’d given you a key, knowing that someday, she was more than likely to lock herself out. 

You let yourself into her apartment, as quietly as you could, considering how heavy the door was.  You could hear the shower running from the ensuite.  This wasn’t strange.  She had a habit of using the water to clear her head on a bad day. 

You sent her a quick message, hearing the muffled ping from under the bathroom door.  You sat by the bed, listening to the slap of wet feet.  The door creaked open, and she beckoned you in silently, before climbing back into the cubicle and sliding the door almost shut.  You took a step into the bathroom, sitting with your back against the half open door.  It wasn’t long before you heard the soft sniffle over the noise of the shower.

She was hurting again.  You could feel it.  So you did what any best friend would do, you reached your hand through the gap in the door, your face pressed against the cold glass of the shower.  Her hand found yours, her grip was vicelike, yet quavered.  You weren’t sure if it was the sobbing or the cold water from the shower that caused the shaking.

  “You shouldn’t be in the cold.”

  “I shouldn’t do a lot of things.  I don’t know what to do, Chloe.”  Your heart broke a little at the way she said your name, at the way her voice hitched.  “He asked me to marry him.”

If your heart had broken before, she might as well have stomped on it now.  “Oh.”

 

A sob rang out through the bathroom, surprisingly enough, you realise it hadn’t come from her.

You throat was raw. You hated yourself for letting that sound tear from your throat.  You knew it would make Beca’s decision that much harder.

You saw her silhouette turn, her face pressed against the glass.  You were both crying, tears tracking down the glass, hands still clutching each other.

  “I can’t hurt him, Chlo.”

You nod, tears still coming thick and fast down your cheeks.  She had made her decision.  Five years of history was worth more than a _what if_.

  “Then you know what to do.”  The silence was deafening, broken by irregular hiccoughs and the roar of the shower.  The words had slipped out, they were out of your mouth before you could stop them.  You wanted to be selfish.  You wanted to yell.  To cry.  To beg her to make any decision other than the one she was about to make.

But you did what you always did.  You stayed silent.  You held her hand as she cried.  You helped her make the hard decisions. 

  “Tell me not to do it, Chlo.” 

 

The silence rang out again.  Your breath fell short.  “Don’t do that, Bec.  Don’t make me do that.”

She squeezed your hand tightly, “I need… Chloe, I can’t make this decision on my own.  I can’t… I’m not strong enough to tell him no.”

Your eyes slip shut, her hand still holding yours.  “Don’t…”

She slides the door open, the red rimming her eyes making the blue pop.  “Please.”

You knew your face was just as red and puffy as hers.  Your heart was feeling a little lighter, but you never wanted to be the reason they ended.  Never.

 

So you did what any best friend would do, you helped her make a difficult decision.  You gave her the answer she wanted to hear.  

 

“Okay.”


	11. A New Posting

  “Beale, where’s my coffee?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to her son who was suddenly trying to climb out of his high chair.  She heard a scuffle in the hall followed by the muffled thud of a field pack.  “Who’s here, Blakey?”

  “Mama Bix! Mama Bix!”  Chloe felt her face burn up, Beca was leaning against the doorway, still dressed in her uniform.

  “I did not teach him that, I don’t know where it’s come from,” Chloe said, addressing the smirk on her friend’s face.

  “Oh, okay, Beale, I see how it is…”  She stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Chloe.  “I missed you guys.”

  “We missed you too… Mama Bix,” Chloe added.  She braced herself as best she could, trying to hold her laughter in so as not to upset the milk in that she was pouring into the pitcher.  Beca had moved away and was now pulling a ridiculous face at Blake, her tongue sticking out as the baby boy grasped for her hair.

  “Mama is silly isn’t she Blakey, she can’t even make a coffee without spilling it.”

Chloe scooped a tiny bit of the froth and flicked it at Beca.  It missed her completely landing with a wet thud on the slate tiles.  “Be careful what you tell him or it’ll be more than just coffee spilled on you, Mitchell.”

  Beca accepted the dishcloth that Chloe had picked up out of the cupboard.  She always forgot Chloe’s neat freak tendencies until she turned up unannounced to a spotless home and a well-dressed woman usually slaving over some new child rearing trend.  She was just glad that her position gave Chloe the chance to be able to raise Blake the way she’d always wanted.  “You know; it doesn’t need to be like this Chloe.”

Chloe looked up from the coffee that she was making and put the pitcher down.  She slid the coffee cup across the marble breakfast bar, swapping it for the now soiled dish rag.  Beca returned to playing with the pocket of her camos.  “What do you mean?”  
  “I got my posting last night.  Another three year stint in Georgia…”

Chloe bit her lip sadly as if she knew the outcome of the conversation before Beca could finish it.  “I get it.  Being a marine is your calling…”

  “Chloe, I want you and Blake to come with me.  I want…” She pulled her hand out of her pocket and grinned at the shock on Chloe’s face.  “Move in with me?”

Chloe’s eyes glanced to the key in Beca’s hand, then back to her son.  “Becs?”

  “I filed the paperwork with my superiors, we have a three bedroom townhouse ready to go as of July… If you say yes, anyway.”  Chloe’s eyes filled with tears, she was so worried that Beca was breaking off… well… whatever they were doing.  That thought was a slap in the face, sobering Chloe almost immediately.

  “Say yes to what, Beca?  We’re best friends.  You come back once a month when you have leave.  You call every night and tell Blake that you love him… You tell me that you…”

There was a pause, Chloe left the kitchen and wiped Blake’s hands, knowing that Beca would need some time to take in her outburst.  She placed the little boy in his playpen and returned to the kitchen to find her best friend with her head in her hands.

  “Beca…  I need to know that this is what you definitely want before I uproot myself and Blake to follow you across the country… What happens when you meet some…”

  “Chloe, stop.”  Beca finally lifted her face, “You and Blake are everything to me.  You are the first person I think about when I wake up.  You’re the last person I think about at lights out… Blake… Every time something goes wrong out field… It’s him that drags me through, coming _home_ to you _both._   You are my home Chloe.  Blake is my home…”  Beca pressed the key into Chloe’s hand and took a step back.  She’d planned it.  Just in case Chloe freaked out.  She’d booked a suite at a nearby hotel, just in case Chloe needed time to think it through.  “I’m going to stay at the Gardens tonight.  Just to give you some space.  I know… I know it’s a big thing to ask...”

Chloe barely had time to register Beca’s last statement.  Her friend had swung her pack onto her back and kissed Blake’s forehead, before marching out the front door.  Beca’s motorcycle had barely hit the road before Chloe was sobbing into her cell phone.

 

Beca had barely arrived at her hotel room, when her phone started shrieking the Imperial March.  She reached into her pocket and hit the accept button, “Hey She-Demon…”

  _“What the fuck, Beca?!”_

Beca held the phone away from her ear as she unzipped her boots, “Good afternoon, Aubrey.  What could I have possibly done in the hour that I’ve been in town?”

_“Well, I was hoping you would fill me in… Because I just got off the phone to Chloe who was distraught because you are staying in a hotel?  Why are you in a hotel?  What…”_

Beca groaned and dropped back onto the sheets. “I thought I’d give her some space.  I told her about the new post in Georgia, and I asked her to come with me…”

It was Aubrey’s turn to groan,  _“Wow, did you even think this through?  Did you…  Bec, you’re not even dating…  What happens when you meet someone…?”_

   “Aubrey.  Stop.”  Beca ran a hand through her hair, “I’m in love with her.”

A piercing shriek rang throught the speaker, _“Have you told her?”_

  “I just asked her to move in with me?”

Beca froze as Aubrey’s captain voice began to speak, _“Here’s what’s gonna happen Mitchell…”_

 

 

  “Chloe?”  Aubrey followed the reply down the hall to the bathroom where Chloe was cleaning what looked like paint from Blake’s hair.  “Hi Blakey!’

  “BeeBee!”

  “What’s up, Bree?” Chloe asked still scrubbing the paint from Blake’s strawberry curls.

  “Do you mind if I take Blake out tonight?  Jesse wants to see this new animated film but he’s too chicken to go alone.”

Chloe snorted, “Right… So this has nothing to do with the dress and the daisy’s that turned up on my doorstep twenty minutes ago?”

Aubrey pursed her lips, “Seriously?  That woman has no sense of timing…”

  “Thank you, Bree.  But if Beca wanted to plan something, she would…”

  “Ugh, Chloe this was her idea.  She is taking you out.  Just put on the damn outfit and enjoy yourself.  What’s the worst that could happen?”


	12. Baring All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe misses a girls night because she has to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. If there's anything you want to read, leave me a comment or send me an ask over on tumblr @thegrimllama :)

Aubrey knew. She’d known from the start. She’d personally checked out the club, its owners, and its patrons before she even considered letting Chloe go ahead with her plans. Chloe knew that Aubrey was just looking out for her, but it still didn’t deter her. She wanted to pay back her college fees on her own, she was not okay with her mother and father footing the bill because she was too chicken to graduate on time. 

That was how it all started, almost two years ago, with Chloe mentioning to the Bella’s that she had a job as a bar maid and would be out of the house three nights a week. She’d managed to keep it under wraps for this long. Heck, by now she was too embarrassed to even bring it up around Beca after her blow up at the Lodge. 

And now here she was, Saturday night, gym bag over her shoulder and farewelling the Bellas as she left for another night shift. Jessica and Ashley had mentioned a girls night that she’d be missing but promised to make it up to her with pancakes in the morning. Chloe thanked them and grinned at Beca who was pleading for her not to leave her alone with Stacie and Amy. 

“Sorry, Cap. You’re on your own tonight. Don’t wait up.”

***

“Come on, Becs. It’ll be fun! I have it on good authority that this club is classy…” Stacie grinned, she looped her arm through Beca’s and motioned for the Bellas to follow. “Ladies, cards out!”

Beca threw her head back and groaned, “Stace, I’m really not in the mood to visit a strip club…”

Stacie winked at the bouncer, slipping her card into his hand, “Tell you what Becs? We’re going in there and I will personally pay your way tonight…”

“Done.” Beca’s ID was in the bouncer’s hand and a grin on her face. Who in their right mind would pass up free booze?

***

“Cleo, you’re on in 10… We just had a request.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook out the blonde wig with a huff, “Oh come on, Sam. Please tell me it’s not the elderly gum chewer again?”

The woman in front of her shook her head, “Oh Earl is harmless…”

“Yeah, when you’re his flavour of the month… So… Who’s the lucky guy?”

Sam smirked and tweaked the velvet curtain open slightly, “Brown hair, left side of the blonde dancing on the bar. Friend says she wasn’t too keen on coming tonight so she’s paying good money for our best. Seems more like your type…”  
Chloe zeroed in, her eyes focusing on the brunette by the bar. 

In a brief moment, Chloe felt dread so solid that it felt like a sucker punch to the gut. “Fuck.”

***

Beca chugged the last of her beer and spun on the stool. Most of the Bella’s had congregated around the pool table, where Amy was wiping the floor with a sheepish looking Jessica. 

“So, looks like someone has some generous friends this evening.”

Beca blinked up at the blonde who’d spoken. She was thankful that she’d already finished her drink, or she’d have sprayed it over the tiny outfit covering the woman in front of her. Surely she was seeing things.

“You okay there short stuff?”

“C… Chloe?”

The blonde grinned and threw her a wink, “It’s Cleo here, and Stacie has paid for the best. So unless you wanna get me fired, you’re coming with me.”

Suddenly Chloe’s… Cleo’s hand was wrapped in hers, dragging her towards some silk curtains that Beca had noticed. She could hear the Bella’s hollering at her from the pool table. “What’s your name hot stuff?”

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe pushed her into a… well, it was a really comfy chair. Focus on the chair.

A strong hand gripped Beca’s chin, directing her face towards her friends. “I asked you a question.”

“A question you already know the… Um…” Beca stuttered slightly. Clearly Chloe was in work mode… It was like… You know, when Beca made coffee, she didn’t have to think about it. And here was Chloe. Dressed in a tiny police uniform, her ass swaying with the bass thrumming through the speakers.

“Maybe I’m trying to compartmentalise the fact that I’m about to give my best friend a lap dance. Becs, this is my job. I like it, just… sit back and enjoy it okay?”

***

By the time Beca made it back to the Bella’s, she was hot, bothered and desperate for three am. Stacie patted her on the shoulder, “Who’d you get?”

Beca felt her face flush, “Uh… Chl… Cleo?”

The excitement on Stacie’s face was visible, “Oh my God! I’ve heard great things about her. Is she as talented as they say?”

“You have no idea.”


	13. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of fics Welcome Home and Small Bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you want to read, leave me a comment or send an ask on tumblr @thegrimllama

Chloe had insisted on Beca staying at the wedding while she rode in the ambulance, and unfortunately for Beca, the paramedics had to abide by her wishes. Stacie had walked Aubrey back to Jesse, who had promptly called an end to the festivities, with a promise to revisit the dancing and drinking another night soon.

By the time Stacie made it back to the bathroom, the paramedics had already wheeled Chloe away, leaving Beca sitting on the cold tiles. 

Stacie kneeled by Beca’s side, slowly removing the crumpled image from her friends hand. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital…”

“She doesn’t want me there, Stace…” Beca’s voice was hollow, softer than usual as she leaned her head against the wall.

Stacie smiled sadly. She’d seen this so many times amongst her own patients, but it was so much harder to watch when two of her best friends were involved. “Beca, she needs you there. I can promise you that when you get there, she will want you to be there. I’ve seen it before. Come on.”

Stacie slipped the sonogram into her purse and helped Beca to her feet. 

***

The walk from Stacie’s car into the bleak building ahead was one of the longest of Beca’s life. They made their way to the front desk and asked for Chloe. Beca followed the nurse down the hall, leaving Stacie with some cash to go and get a coffee. The nurse knocked lightly on the door and placed a soft hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Just give her time, sweetie.”

“Thank you,” Beca felt her throat constrict as she stepped into the room. Chloe was staring out the window, a morphine dispenser in one hand, and her face in the other. 

She looked tiny. Her body draped in a pale hospital gown and wrapped in blankets, her shoulders jerking with silent sobs. 

“Chloe?”

Beca’s heart broke a little as she stepped towards the bed. Chloe’s face still turned to her crossed legs, she reached for Beca, tugging her close.

“I’m so sorry, Beca…”

Beca hesitated. Sorry? Surely she didn’t… “Chlo?”

“I should… Should’ve been more careful… I should’ve…” Chloe scrunched her shut and leaned into the hug that Beca initiated. 

Beca dropped her face to Chloe’s hair, “This… It’s not your fault, Chlo. You didn’t do anything wrong. It just… Sometimes… Sometimes it just happens.”

***

Three days of tests, three nights of sobbing into her pillow after Beca left for the night, Chloe was finally discharged. She was still sore from the procedure she’d required on the first day. Beca had run a bath and helped her in, sliding into the tub behind her. 

“How are you feeling?” she whispered, watching the bubbles quiver under her breath. 

Beca dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, “I should be the one asking you that, Chlo.”

“She was your baby too, Becs.”

It was that sentence that finally did it. Three nights of lying awake, staring at Chloe’s empty pillow. Three days of wandering the house, collecting every tiny pair of shoes, every onesie, every little beanie that they’d collected over the last six weeks. Sixty-eight hours of dry eyes as she folded clothes, placing them in a box high up in the closet. 

Finally Beca felt the tears that she hadn’t realised she was holding back. She sobbed into Chloe’s back. Even while crying they harmonised beautifully. Maybe it was the shared grief.

The bubbles had long dispersed when Chloe stepped out of the tub. Beca had been her rock for the last three days, now was her chance to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept my apologies for this.... It hurt like a bitch to write.


	14. Shake it, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hates parent teacher nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you'd like to read, leave me a comment or an ask on tumblr @thegrimllama
> 
> this was so much fun to write.

Chloe hated parent teacher nights. It wasn’t so much the actual connecting with the parents of her students that she hated. It was the extra hours, the staying at school until 8pm, leaving Beca at home alone with their daughter. 

Don’t get her wrong, Beca was an amazing mother. People had expected Chloe to be great with their new addition, but Beca surprised everyone when she’d taken to motherhood like a duck to water. Seeing Beca interact with their now 18 month old was one of Chloe’s favourite things. 

Isabel was the spitting image of Beca, a tiny ball of attitude in a fairy costume (much to her mother’s dismay). Chloe put it down to Beca being a girly girl until she hit puberty. Maybe Izzy just liked pink. Who were they to tell her what to wear, right?

The orange back light of the clock read 8:15pm as Chloe pulled into the garage of their apartment. She quickly exited the car, making the short trip to the elevator and pressing her thumb to the penthouse lock and rolled her neck. Two stops to let Mrs Miller and Mrs Cambridge off on the forth and ninth floors and the elevator doors opened, revealing the modestly furnished living room. The only sign that anyone was home was the half-finished soda on the coffee table and the giggles coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

Chloe hung up her coat and followed the sound of Isabel’s bubbly giggle. The closer she got, her ears began to pick up the subtle sounds of her wife… rapping?

She’d never admit that hearing Beca rap was one of her biggest turn ons, but as she leaned against the doorframe, Chloe bit her lip to stifle her giggles.

Isabel was standing on the kitchen counter, bouncing with an impressive rhythm (for someone her age) while Beca sang to her. Beca pointed her fingers at Issy and said, “So, fellas!”

Isabel jumped and shrieked, “Yeah!”

“Fellas!”

“Yeah!” Chloe stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from giving away her position as she realised what song they were singing. She took her phone out and began recording as Issy started shaking her diaper stuffed onesie.

“Has your girlfriend got the butt?”

Issy skipped again, “Hell yeah!”

Chloe could hear Beca start to laugh as she took Isabel’s tiny hands and started to dance along. 

She couldn’t help it anymore. She waited until Beca and Issy finished the chorus and cleared her throat. “Is that song entirely appropriate for our baby, Mrs Mitchell?”

“Dude!”

“Mommy!”

“How much did you see?” Beca asked, swinging the toddler onto her hip.

Chloe slipped the phone into her pocket, and wrapped her arms around her girls. “Enough to know that the Bella’s are going to be teasing you for weeks.”

Beca groaned and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek. “Let’s get this gremlin to bed. I’ll see if I can talk you into deleting that tape.”

Chloe chuckled, “Not a chance babe.”


	15. Red Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has trouble expressing herself.

  “I have a problem.”

Jesse jumped, sending a quarter of his popcorn bowl scattering across the hardwood.  “Hi Beca, how are you… _I’m great Jesse, do you mind if I come in?_ Sure Beca, take a seat…”

Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse was always snappy when something interrupted a film.  “Drama queen.”

  “Chloe get out okay?”

Beca bit her lip and nodded. Chloe had just left on a two day trip to visit Aubrey across state. Unfortunately for Beca, this gave her enough time and distance to bring all of those niggly feelings to the forefront of her brain. So here she was, asking Jesse for help. Because the only thing running through her mind right now, was Chloe.

  “Maybe if you just write it down?”

Beca groaned and slammed Jesse’s pillow into her face, “I can try?  Like…  I just… It’s not surprising right?”

Jesse chuckled and threw a note book onto Beca’s stomach, “No.  It’s really not.  And you know I just want you to be happy Beca…”

Beca blew out a breath and sat up, “I know.  Thanks for… Can I… take this somewhere?”  

 “It’s your notebook, Becs.  Maybe get some fresh air and relax a little.  Clear your head before she gets home.”

***

_~~Dear-~~ _

_~~To-~~ _

_~~Fuck it.~~ _

_Chloe,_

_Jesse told me that writing this down would be easier than actually saying it.  And we both know I’m a coward, so here goes…_

_~~I was thinking as you drove off yesterday for Aubrey’s-~~ _

_I can’t even write it down.  Okay I’m gonna try again, because I’m listening to one of your favourite albums and to be completely honest, some of the lyrics are hitting me right in the chest._

_I’m sick of leaving things half said and unacknowledged._

_It shouldn’t come as a surprise what I’m feeling, because it’s you. ~~You’re sunshine, you’re fucking rainbows-~~ You’re perfect and every time I try and collect my thoughts enough to put words together, you smile at me like I’m the only person on the planet._

_I know friends aren’t supposed to feel this way about each other but Chloe, every time you smile at me like that?  My heart breaks a little ~~because-~~_

_Every time you walk through the door, hair a mess from running after your students and asking how my day was?  I just- light up.  That doesn’t make sense, but for once, I’m not over-thinking this._

_You make me feel like every day is Christmas. And even though I’m living my dream…  All I can think about is you.  All I can think about is what I could have possibly done to deserve someone like you in my life._

_~~If it’s not blatantly obvious from what I’ve written above-~~ _

_I love you, Chloe._

_Not friend love- actual heart-stopping, sparks-flying, stupid, vomit-inducing love._

_Anyway,_

_I just had to get that off my chest._

_Feel free to tear this up and forget I said anything._

_Beca._

***

It was past midnight by the time Chloe almost crawled through the door.  She’d driven non-stop for the last four hours, secretly hoping that Beca had waited up for her.  She was slightly disappointed when the apartment lights were dimmed save for the lamp on the hall stand.  Chloe reached over to flick the lamp off, pausing at the sight of an envelope with Beca’s scrawl on the front.

***

Beca had barely dozed off when she felt the bed dip next to her.  She felt her chest swell as Chloe’s perfume wafted over her.  An arm draped around Beca’s waist and warm lips smiled into her shoulder.

 “How was your day?”

Beca chuckled and settled into Chloe’s embrace, “Baby, it’s late.  Can we talk in the morning?”

She must have been dreaming.   It was the only explanation for the kiss that was just pressed to Beca’s neck, “Becs?”

She hummed tiredly.

 “I love you, too.


	16. Baring it all - pt 2

The house was silent when she arrived home.  It wasn’t surprising considering the amount of alcohol she’d heard her friends had consumed.  Ella, Chloe’s favourite barmaid, had regaled her with stories of the group of women led by a tall brunette and funded a tiny Colombian with a black credit card on tab.  Thinking back, she should have known that one of them would find out sooner or later. 

She was almost thankful that it was Beca.  They’d been in provocative situations before and made it through, this would be no different.  Except it was.  She knew that it would be.  The flush in Beca’s cheeks when she’d pushed her into the armchair had told her so.  She’d never been nervous about showing off her body.  Heck, she thrived on it.  Having that control over a man (or woman) made her feel powerful. 

The rush of adrenalin that she got from work was what had her dancing through the door at three am.  She was humming a song that she’d heard on the drive back to the house as she flicked the kitchen light on and rummaged through the fridge for the usual plate that Beca would put aside after dinner. 

She jumped as the microwave started whirring to the left of the kitchen.  Beca was sitting on the bench, dressed in one of Chloe’s own baggy shirts and not much else.  She must have been there the whole time.  “Looking for something?”

  “Uh, yeah… But now I know that you’ve stolen my favourite shirt I’ll stop complaining.”

  “Reel it in, Beale…  I’m not paying you at home.  Your dinner’s in here.”  Chloe raised an eyebrow, smirking at the way Beca’s cheeks lit up as she back-peddled and spluttered out, “The microwave!”

  “Thanks.  What are you doing up?” Chloe asked.  She pulled the plate out of the microwave and followed Beca over to the breakfast bar. 

  “Well, I was thinking…  And you know how I get… I can’t sleep.”

They sat in silence as Chloe played with the food on her plate, stealing sly glances at her friend.  The silence wasn’t so much awkward as it was telling.  Chloe could feel the questions that Beca was practically projecting at her with every tap of her fingers. 

  “Go on, ask away.  I know you’re dying to…” Chloe said around a mouthful of rice. 

  “Dude, don’t talk with your mouthful, it’s so unattractive.”

Chloe opened her mouth slightly, “Ahhh!”  She choked back a laugh as Beca tried to push her off the stool. 

  “Idiot… Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chloe swallowed and shrugged, “I don’t know… At first I was kinda embarrassed, then after I blew up at you about the internship, I kinda thought… I was a bit of a hypocrite.  I’m not ashamed of it.  It pays tuition fees, plus my savings account is incredible…  It just never came up.”

Beca nodded, she could sympathise with that.  “Man, if you’d told me… This all could’ve been avoided…”

  “Oh, so you didn’t enjoy watching me shake my ass at you?” 

Beca roll her eyes, “Now you’re putting words in my mouth and I’m gonna be in trouble no matter how I answer.”

Chloe grinned and slipped off the chair to rinse her plate, “That wasn’t my intention.  So… Did you?”

  “Did I what?”

Chloe huffed and leaned against the counter, “Becs.  Feed my ego.  Gosh, critique my performance…”

  “Chloe, what do you want me to say?  You made me simultaneously want to rip your thong off and cover you with a blanket?”

There was a beat.  Chloe scrunched her face, trying to decipher Beca’s sentence as Beca’s face flushed superbly.  “I didn’t mean that… Like… You know what I meant…”

Chloe fixed Beca with a look that was unreadable, “No… I’m not sure I do, Becs.”

  “You’re like… You’re an attractive woman…  You know… I’m gonna go to bed.  Or I’m probably gonna say something stupid.”  Beca began to head out the door when Chloe stopped her.

  “I’m gonna go upstairs.  My door is open if you want to continue this discussion in the dark where we can pretend I’m not listening.”

Beca took a deep breath as Chloe walked passed.  She squeezed Chloe’s hand and smiled as it was squeezed back, “Give me ten minutes?”


	17. Well, I heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone thinks Beca is this badass alt girl with an even worse reputation, a rep built on hearsay, rumours and lies because of her image and sarcastic tongue. Aubrey hates her, the other Bella's are weary of her. But Chloe Beale has always seen something in Beca that makes her believe otherwise. While volunteering at a children's hospital, Chloe spies Beca playing guitar and singing songs with the sick kids to cheer them up, making Chloe fall just a little bit more in love.

 

 

_Aubrey thinks ur a bad influence on me ~C_

**_Tell her 2 get that stick out her ass n we’ll talk ~B_ **

_We still good for tonight? ~C_

**_I have a thing til like 5:30 but free after? ~B_ **

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, she was trying to befriend the awkward alt girl that she met the day before at the activities fair.  She’d heard rumours about Beca.  She’d transferred to Barden University after she was kicked out of her previous college for… well, the stories varied wildly from sex in the locker rooms with the softball coach, to knocking the Dean out during a Pride rally. 

Chloe had made it her mission to find out exactly what the truth was, because surely that angst and eyeliner wasn’t all there was to one, Beca Mitchell.

 

When Aubrey had found out that Beca had given Chloe her number (after Chloe refused to leave Beca’s shower stall), she nearly puked across the Bella’s dining table. 

  “She is a criminal Chloe!  She punched the Dean of her last college in the face… And I heard she did a stint in juvie for setting fire to a school house… while there were kids inside!”

Chloe snorted, “Oh Aubrey… Since when do _you_ participate in campus gossip?”

Aubrey turned her nose up, crossing her arms, “When my best friend starts flirting with the _campus outlaw!”_  

A pillow flew at Aubrey from the couch, “She’s not an outlaw.  Just misunderstood.  And I wasn’t flirting with her, I was just… interested in her story…”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “I knew I should have talked you out of doing a semester of comparative literature…”

  “Relax.  It’s not like she’s gonna kill me in the middle of Starbucks.  I’ll see you tonight?”

  “Yeah, but don’t come crying to me when she kicks a puppy and steals your Frappuccino.”

 

Aubrey’s last statement stuck in Chloe’s mind as she rode the bus to the local hospital where she volunteered in the Children’s Ward.  She was determined to prove Aubrey wrong, maybe even get Beca and that _amazing_ voice into the Bellas.  She’d have her work cut out for her tonight.

Chloe double checked her bag to make sure her copy of this week’s discussion was still safely tucked away as she arrived on the floor.  She noticed two of the regular nurses milling around their station, they waved and one of them handed Chloe the sign in board. 

  “Got an eager group this week.  They might be a little worn out though.”

Confusing clouded Chloe’s features before realisation struck when the sound of a guitar broke through the beeping.  “Who…?”  Chloe walked towards the play room and peeked through the gap in the door. 

She was speechless. 

Sitting cross legged on the plush carpet, strumming on a guitar, was Beca effin Mitchell.  There was a soft smile playing across her face as the children sang along with her. 

Chloe couldn’t help herself.  She couldn’t stand outside, creeping, while there was so much music and life in that room.  She watched Beca’s face blanch as Chloe walked through the door, but never once did she miss a chord. 

At the end of the song, Beca sat her guitar down, “Nice singing guys!  That’s my hour done for today, looks like Miss Chloe is ready for you now.”

There was a collective shriek of excitement from the group of kids who were now all sitting in a circle.  Chloe stepped forward and gave Beca a smile.

  “You have a _thing_ huh?”

Beca glanced at the boy next to her, her cheeks turning pink.  “Would you have believed me?”

  “We’re reading _A bad case of the stripes_.  Want to join us?” 

Beca gave Chloe a grin, “You know what?  I love that book.”

Chloe took a seat on the cushion next to Beca.  She had a feeling that their coffee date was going to be very informative.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you particularly want to read via comments or my tumblr ask box @thegrimllama :)


	18. Baring it All - pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conclusion to the Baring All fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this almost a month ago on tumblr but stupidly forgot to post it here. For the record, it is absolute filth... You've been warned.

Beca had always loved the dark.

She loved the silence.

When she was little she used to lie awake at night after her mom flicked off the bedroom light, straining her eyes in the blackness to create shapes on the ceiling.  She couldn’t remember ever being scared of the dark, not like Chloe was.

Which is why it was such a surprise when she entered Chloe’s room, that it was pitch black.  On further inspection, she noticed Chloe’s unicorn nightlight sitting on the desk, illuminated slightly by a tiny sliver of moonlight.  That gesture alone made Beca’s heart swell.  She shut the door with a soft click and walked over to the window to draw the curtains open, letting the moonlight in.

 “You don’t have to…”

Beca spun around and shrugged, “You made a sacrifice for me.  I should at least do the same for you.”  She smirked at Chloe, who had pulled back the blanket slightly.

 “Don’t… Don’t do it…”

 “Don’t do what?”  Chloe held up a finger at her.

  “You know exactly… Bec!”  She screamed as Beca ran towards the bed and dived into the gap next to the wall.  “Asshole.”

 “So… are we doin’ this or what?” Beca asked as she wriggled her way under the blanket. Chloe leaned back slightly.  “You know what I meant.  Don’t be a perve.”

 “Well, I don’t actually…. Know what you mean, I mean… Because, your mouth is telling me one thing… and your body is saying another, so can you blame a girl for being confused?”

Beca pulled the quilt up passed her mouth, her smile clearly evident in the squint of her eyes, “My mouth is a traitor.  Don’t listen to a word it says…”

Chloe rolled onto her side, fixing Beca with a smug look, “So the obvious arousal that was on your face, did I imagine that? Or were you really tempted to _rip my thong off?_ ”

Have you ever wished the ground would open up and swallow you whole?  Beca has.  Several times.  Right now, in fact.  “Couldn’t you just forget I said that?  You know, a normal friend would ignore that…”

 “Are we friends?  Because I’m pretty sure that Aubrey can’t do this to you…”

 “Do…” Whatever Beca was planning on querying was cut off as Chloe pulled her in close.  “Chloe.”

 “ _Beca_.”

 

Beca was suddenly hating herself for leaving the curtains cracked.  All she could see was the smirk on Chloe’s mouth and it was doing things to her that she’d rather not think about while in bed with her best friend.

Who was she kidding? Chloe was more than that.  “Chloe, what are we doing?”

 “Well, I’m hoping to continue where we left off while I was at work. Believe it or not, kissing my clients really doesn’t happen… unless it’s you.  Normally, I’d have the old pervert tossed out by security…”

Beca flushed.  She’d completely forgotten about that.  That one moment of weakness when Chloe’s neck was far too tempting to keep her mouth off.  She’d been pleasantly surprised when Chloe had spun around and kissed her back. The fact they’d spent half a song necking behind a curtain while Chloe was at work was now dragged violently back to the forefront of her now, less than appropriate thoughts.  “It’s… it’s kinda been a while…”

Chloe chuckled, “It’s okay, I won’t judge.  Hell, I’ll be flattered if you only last a minute or two after that performance I gave earlier…”

Beca buried her face in Chloe’s hair, pinching her lightly, “ _Dude!_ ”

She felt Chloe’s hand slip under her shirt, “Do you mind…?”  It was only fair right? She’d seen Chloe… _All_ of Chloe.  So she pushed herself onto her knees, watching Chloe’s body move with her as though they were tethered.  She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her shirt over her head.  She smirked as she heard Chloe’s breath hitch slightly.  “It’s a bit different when you’re on the other side…”

 “They’re not that impressive,” Beca laughed.  

 “I’d say, first pair of boobs I’ve seen in a while… but work kinda negates that statement,” Chloe answered.  She ran a hand up Beca’s stomach, “I mean, it could just be you. Because the girls from work certainly don’t have this effect on me…”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, “I mean, I get it, I’m hot.  You’re only human, right?  You haven’t had sex in…  What…? A year?”

Chloe laughed, “Well, is that about to change or are you gonna leave me hanging again…?”  

She nipped at Beca’s clavicle, “Again?  You know what Beale?  You are not even going to know your own name by the time I’m through with you…”

 “Promises, promises…” Chloe let out a shriek as Beca pushed her down. Unfortunately for the two of them, neither had really checked the distance between Chloe’s head and the wall.

 

There was a thud, follow by a gasp and uncontrollable giggles, on Chloe’s part, “Oh my god! Are you okay?”

Chloe’s laughter got louder, “Maybe you should let me…”

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

 “Fuck!” Beca scrambled under the blanket attempting to cover herself while Chloe pulled at the blanket.  “Dude, you’re in shorts! Get the door…”

Chloe winked and tugged the blanket, “But I’m cold.”

 

 “Chloe?”

 

She cracked the door open, Stacie was standing sleepily on the other side.  “Stace?”

 “You ’kay?  Heard the wall.”

Chloe snorted, “We’re fine…”

 

Suddenly Stacie was looking much more awake, “Wait… We?”

 

 “Yeah, we… and I’d kinda like to get back to who I was doing…”

 

Stacie held her hand up, “Yes!  Get it! Oh, and can you just… tell Beca to tone down the theatrics?  A girl needs her beauty sleep.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Hear that, Becs?”

 “Good night Stacie!”

 

The door was closed and once again, Chloe was on the bed.  There was a flurry of sheets and hands, it certainly wasn’t the kind of thing she’d expect the lead up to the best sex of her life would be like.  But for some reason, it was.  Maybe it was the smile that Beca gave her.  Or the sounds she made when Chloe pressed her lips to her thigh.  

It certainly had something to do with the gentleness that she received from Beca, who was still worrying about her bump on the head.  

Chloe removed her shirt, “I’m sorry this isn’t as classy as it was earlier, but…”

Beca held up a hand, “Hey, I get it… I’m not paying you now… _fuck!”_

Chloe slipped a hand into Beca’s panties, “We are not talking shop in bed.  Smart ass.”

Beca laughed and tried to wriggle away from Chloe’s hand.  “Chlo… Chloe…”

 “What?  Is this not… Were you not okay with this?” Chloe asked, though the look in Beca’s face and the tremor in her voice suggested otherwise.

 “Can I at least get you naked first?” she gasped as Chloe slipped a finger through her folds.  Chloe kissed Beca’s mouth.

 “God no.  That will take too long,” Chloe answered.  “And right now, I have regrets that I need to absolve.”  

Beca wasn’t quite sure when her underwear landed on the floor.  But sometime between her comment and Chloe’s mouth latching onto the inside of her thigh, they’d been flung across the room.  

 

Any self-doubt that may have been wading through Beca’s mind had long since been dulled by the musky smell of Chloe’s perfume, the delight of her fingers as they traced Beca’s hip bones.

She tangled their fingers, leading Chloe’s hands up to her breasts.  “You sure about this?”

Chloe answered with a throaty laugh and ran her tongue through Beca, reveling in the moan that ripped from her… _friend(?)’s_ throat.  

There was a soft knock from the wall behind them, Chloe tried not to laugh as Beca slapped a hand across her own mouth.  She really tried.  It’s not like she hadn’t been kept up by Stacie’s sexcapades recently, because she’s pretty sure that she has at _least_ one sleepless night a week.  It’s about time she got her own back.  

Beca must have noticed the resolve in Chloe’s face, “Chlo…”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, determined to drag as many of those filthy sounds from Beca’s mouth as she could. She took one of her hands back and watched with fascination as Beca bit her lip to swallow the sounds that Chloe’s fingers were earning.  She needed to taste Beca.  So she replaced her fingers with her tongue, starting a rhythm that she matched with two of her fingers inside.

 “ _Fuck Chloe!”_ She could tell how by the strained notes that Beca had tried to hold it in.  She’d tried so hard.  And unfortunately for Stacie, once Beca let go… Yeah, there was no pulling her back right now.  

Chloe had never been so turned on in her life.  Watching Beca writhe and moan under her was a drug.  It had to be.  That was the only reason she could possibly want to touch herself and not wait.  She was suddenly regretting turning down Beca’s offer. She knew Beca was close.  She could feel her stomach muscles contract, her hips cant forward, she was soaked.  “You nearly there, Becs?”

There was an affirmative nod and Chloe slipped a third finger in as she sucked lightly of Beca’s clit. If there was even the slightest chance that Stacie had missed the noise, she certainly wouldn’t be now.  Beca came.  Chloe’s name torn from her throat, desperation dripping from each syllable.

 

Any afterglow that Beca may have felt as Chloe maneuvered herself back up the bed, was ripped away by another, _louder_ round of knocks on the wall. Chloe laughed as Beca threw her a glare, “You did that on purpose.”

 “Yeah, pretty sure that was her way of congratulating me on a job well done.”  

Beca smirked and straddled Chloe’s hips, pinning her to the mattress, “I sure would hate to be Stacie tonight.”

Chloe leaned up and pulled Beca in for a kiss.  “Yeah, she’s probably saying the same about us for tomorrow morning.”

 “ _Fuck…”_


	19. Caught it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries sneaking out, Chloe is not please...

  “Hold that thought!”  Suddenly Beca was on her feet and out the front door.  Chloe sighed, it had been happening so often over the last few days.  Beca and Chloe would be talking or hanging out, the Beca would be diving over the couch and bolting up the stairs or out the door. 

She always came back after five minutes or so, covered in a light sheen of sweat, completely dismissive of her strange behaviour. 

  “Beca, come on... What’s going on with you?” Chloe asked, nudging Beca with her foot.

Beca’s proud smirk dropped slightly as she shrugged, “Nothin’, I just… fresh air…”

Chloe bristled, she knew a Beca brush off when she heard one and she was not going to be on the receiving end of it.  “Mitchell.  You are my best friend…  I’m worried about you.  Why do you keep sneaking out of the house?  You come back out of breath and on top of the world… Oh my god!”

Beca dropped her phone onto the couch and leaned back, “What?”

  “You’re seeing someone?  That’s it, isn’t it?”

Chloe watched the smirk blossom across Beca’s face as she reached for her phone, it was unnerving.  Beca was going to unknowingly break her heart.  “Chloe, I can understand your reasoning… And yes, I am kind of crushing on someone pretty hard right now, but that has nothing to do with me sneaking out.”

  “Oh.”

  “Oh? You’re not gonna go off on a tangent with some crazy theory as to why I’m lying?” Beca asked.  She was watching a myriad of emotions cross Chloe’s face and she wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. 

  “No, it’s fine.  I’m gonna go start dinner.  Pasta, okay?”

 _Uh oh…_ Pasta was Chloe’s favourite comfort food.  Beca nodded and replayed the entire conversation, trying to find the exact reason that Chloe could be upset.  “Oh.”

 

By the time Chloe called Beca down for dinner, she’d completely changed her tune.   She wasn’t going to sulk about Beca crushing on someone.  That was weird and if it was making Beca as happy as she had been over the last few days, who the hell was she to ruin that, right?  So she smiled.  And she plated up the pasta and planned to apologise for her weirdness as soon as Beca sat down. 

  “This looks amazing, Chlo!” Beca said dropping into her usual seat at the breakfast bar.     

Chloe beamed at her and took her seat, “Thanks.  It’s literally got five ingredients.”

Beca nodded and speared a tomato, “Canned sauce?”  Beca watched Chloe’s glare blossom.  If she wasn’t playing, Beca would probably be terrified right now.

  “I was going to apologise for being weird earlier…  but now?  Forget it sweetheart.”

Beca bit her lip, watching Chloe’s glare fade to a smile.   She really wasn’t actually hiding anything from Chloe… At least, nothing terrible.  She just didn’t know how to go about saying what she had to say.  “You weren’t being weird, Chlo.  I didn’t elaborate on anything and I kinda just…”

Beca glanced down at her phone, her face lighting up as the screen did.  “Okay, Chloe.  Hold all of this.  _All of it._ ”

  “Beca?”  Chloe watched as Beca raced out of her seat towards the front door.

  “I’ll explain soon!”  The door slammed shut and once again, Chloe was alone.

 

Sure enough, Beca came through the door ten minutes later, with pink cheeks and a breathless smile.  She dropped the phone in front of Chloe, who glanced up at Beca, “What…?”

  “I caught it!”

Chloe shook her head, still confused as to why she was looking at a Pikachu on Beca’s phone, “What are you talking about?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “That’s what I’ve been doing.  There are PokeStops all over the suburb Chloe.  And all I wanted was a damn Pikachu, but finally…”

Chloe sighed, still trying to hold back her disbelief, “You, grumpy pants Beca Mitchell, have been sneaking out to play a children’s game…?”

 _A what…?_  “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just insulted one of the most epic app releases in history, because Pokémon is not a kid’s game.”

Chloe smirked, “I mean, I guess you’d fit right in with all the twelvies, right?”  Beca took her phone and bowl of now cool pasta over to the microwave, “You know that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t get sucked in…”

  “Chloe.  I just caught a Pikachu.  Let my happiness bloom appropriately,” she answered.

  “For the record, Team Mystic is gonna own your gym tonight,” Chloe said.  She dropped her dishes in the sink and waved her own phone at Beca.

  “That was _YOU?”_

 


	20. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca plans a night away for her best friend's birthday.

_Food?_ Check.

 _Wine?_ Check.

 _Driver?_ Check.

 _Cards?_ Check.

 _Birthday Gift?_ Fuck.

 

Beca ran a hand through her hair.  She had approximately a three hours before Chloe arrived home for the weekend.  Meaning there was still time to organise something last minute, and considering the time and effort that she’d put into the dinner alone?  She thought she was doing pretty well.  Chloe had been so focussed on work and organising the annual Halloween concert at her school that she’d barely been home long enough to annoy Beca about the new album she’d been working on. 

It wasn’t unusual for Beca to be preoccupied with work, and Chloe was the one who always managed to force her to just take a day or two to chill and recalibrate.  It was about time that Beca repaid the favour.  Hell, Chloe’s birthday was going to be one of the biggest productions of Beca’s life.

She’d been planning it for the last week, after her weekly skype with Jesse.  Benji and Emily had been visiting with him in New York.   

It had been a pretty straight forward conversation, with a bit of light teasing from Emily, who still wasn’t convinced that Beca and Chloe were just friends. (“Beca… You have been living together since graduation… Have you even got separate rooms?”)

Roughly ten minutes into the conversation, Beca’s alarm had gone off, reminding her of Chloe’s forthcoming birthday.  It had surprised Beca, mainly because Chloe never shut up in the week leading up to her birthday, this year she’d been silent, focussing on work and her class. 

The surprise must have shown because Jesse had quickly asked what the alarm was for, when she mentioned that Chloe hadn’t really talked about her birthday yet, the three on the other end of the line shared a knowing glance. 

  “Becaw… come on… She’s stressed out at work.  Teenagers are assholes on good days, that, plus the concert you mentioned?  She’s just needs a break.  Maybe just surprise her with a night out?  Dinner, wine, dancing… Just a night where you can both just hang out.  When was the last time you had a night where work wasn’t brought up?”

Beca nodded and quickly shushed him as she heard the front door close.  Chloe had ended up joining the conversation that was now almost entirely excited squeals from Emily and Chloe, while Beca and the boys watched on fondly.  Thirty minutes later, as she was about to end the call, Jesse told her to remember what he said.  Sure enough, Chloe had needled her for a few minutes before sneaking off for a shower, leaving Beca to think on Jesse’s words.

 

It had taken her a few days scrolling through various girly websites and blogs, trying to find the perfect way to say happy birthday to the one person who had managed to put up with her on a daily basis.  So after taking a few cheeky days off work, and scouring flea markets and various gift stores, she’d found everything.  The head chef at their favourite Italian restaurant had offered to create a basket of Chloe’s favourite foods, including his signature pasta dish and crostoli to snack on.  She needed to collect that on the way out to her setup location.  She’d left clues at various locations that she knew would peak Chloe’s curiosity and there was an uber driver organised to take her to each of the locations once she guessed where the next clue was.  Beca thought she’d been pretty clever with her plan. 

Now with only three hours to go, she needed to head to the shop to collect something that she could actually pass off as a birthday gift.

***

 

Chloe was exhausted.  Her kids had been pretty well behaved today, she had told them that it was her birthday, and thankfully that little bribe had worked.  She’d not heard from Beca today.  Beca had already left for work by the time Chloe was away, which was strange, but not unheard of. 

Chloe dropped her handbag on the table, checking her phone again, in case she’d missed anything from her flatmate who was still nowhere to be found. 

 _Nothing_ , Chloe sighed and dropped onto the couch before noticing the new addition to the kitchen bench.  She kept a lid on her excitement, just in case she was getting ahead of herself. 

She called out once more, in case Beca was actually home.  After no answer, she untied the old Bella scarf that was wrapped around… _A shower caddy?_

Chloe laughed, her thoughts flying straight to the second time she’d met her best friend.  Of course Beca would remind her of that. 

She looked in the shower caddy, squealing with excitement as she pulled out a bag of her favourite pastries and a card, whose cover read, Next Clue, Nerd!

 

_It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_~Think worlds_

Chloe bit her lip, next clue?  Surely Beca wasn’t sending her on some sort of wild goose chase across LA.  Sure enough her phone bleeped.  Apparently her Uber was waiting out front… She didn’t order an Uber?

Still no word from Beca, a cryptic message about Copenhagen… Chloe grinned, _Copenhagen_ …  She and Beca had spent most of their trip arguing over who had the most room under the umbrella. 

Chloe slipped the crostoli into her bag and quickly googled flights to Copenhagen.  There was one leaving in an hour from LAX.  That was probably her next stop. 

She locked the apartment up, fatigue completely forgotten and overtaken with a fluttery feeling somewhere below her sternum.  Sure enough, there was a black SUV parked out the front.  She checked the plate on the text against the actual car and jumped in the back.  The driver smiled at her, “Where are we going first?”

Chloe clicked her belt in place, “I’m assuming the international departures terminal at LAX?”

  “Correct!” The driver said.  Chloe could see him glancing at her through the rear view mirror, it almost made her wonder what Beca had told him to get him to do the job. 

She fished out her phone and shot off a message to Beca, who was still suspiciously silent. 

_What are you doing?_

Her reply came almost instantly, and was just a winking emoji.  _Smartass._  

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe was out of the car and walking over to the information counter of the airline that was flying to Denmark.  The woman behind the counter beamed at her and got quite excited at the sound of Chloe’s name. 

Chloe frowned, how many people had Beca sweet talked into helping her?  Uber Guy was overly happy, Chloe couldn’t pinpoint the look he was giving her, but whatever it was kind of reminded her of her dad.  Now there was Angelique, the American Airlines clerk, whose hundred-watt smile gave even Chloe’s a run. 

When Angelique returned, she was carrying a stuffed bulldog in a red football jersey.  Chloe melted a little. She thanked the clerk and slipped the card from the ribbon tied around the middle.  She thanked Angelique and made her way back out to the curb.  Thankfully Uber Guy was just pulling up, so she barely needed to break stride.  Her belt was clipped and she ripped the envelope open, ignoring the chuckle from the front seat.  The card was simple, two caricatures of Kanye West on the front.

_We go together like Kanye and Kanye_

_-I’m at our lookout_

Chloe snorted.  She couldn’t believe Beca had found a card with that particular quote on it.  It reminded her of the night they got smashed at Stacie’s birthday and ended up building a blanket fort in their lounge room.  They’d laughed so hard at Beca’s statement, _(“Seriously Chloe… We’re seriously like… Kanye and Kanye… We’re perfect”)_ that they’d knocked the fort over and ended up sleeping in the ruins.

She realised Uber Guy was still waiting for directions, so she told him which way to go and then glanced at the other papers inside the envelope.  The first two were tickets to a Georgia Bulldogs home game.  She smiled thinking that she’d have something else to plan a trip home for.  She slipped the two tickets to the back and realised that the other papers were boarding passes.

For Atlanta.

For tomorrow.

_Shit._

 

Beca paced back and forward along the fence line.  Craig had texted her about half an hour before saying he’d just dropped Chloe off at LAX, meaning they should be here any minute.  Beca straightened the picnic blanket out and double checked that her gift was still in the basket.  She sat down heavily, going over her plan again.  Feed Chloe, explain that she’d already booked and organised a stay with Chloe’s parents this weekend, hopefully not die when Chloe realises that she still hadn’t wished her a happy birthday. 

Beca’s panic rose slightly at the slow crunch of wheels on gravel and the soft parker beams of Craig’s SUV. 

 _Why am I panicking?  It’s just a date… Wait… A date?_  Beca ran a hand over her face, “Oh my God.”

She’d planned a date.  That was the only way to describe tonight.  Beca took another deep breath, “No point fighting it now.”

  “Fighting what?”

Beca glanced up to find Chloe, carrying her stuffed bulldog.  “Happy birthday.”

Chloe sat on the blanket and threw her arms around Beca, “I had a really crappy day and you’ve just…”

Beca ran a hand up Chloe’s back, trying to ignore the swelling that was happening in her chest and the warmth blossoming on her… shoulder?

  “Chlo?  You crying, babe?”  Beca chuckled as she felt Chloe nod. “Was it a terrible birthday surprise?”

There was a pause, Chloe sniffed and shook her head.  Beca could feel Chloe’s arms tighten around her neck, “It was perfect…”

Beca ran a hand through Chloe’s hair, sensing a small amount of hesitance, “But…?”

The answer was so mumbled at first that Beca had to ask again.  Chloe sat back, a watery smile on her face.  “Why are you so perfect?”

The question took Beca by surprise, she was suddenly thankful for the dim light of the lanterns that she’d spread around.  Her cheeks flushed, she couldn’t even bring herself to brush off the compliment as she normally would.

  “Me?  Grumpy, fun-sized roommate?  Perfect?”

She watched as Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes.  “Yes.  You planned…  This was too much.”

Beca sighed.  How could Chloe, of all people, think that she wasn’t worth it?  How could someone as perfect and lovely as Chloe think that she deserved less?  She steeled herself, and looked her best friend in the eyes.  There was a moment, Beca almost lost her breath when she noticed that the tears had brightened Chloe’s eyes.  “Chloe Beale.  Can you please explain to me… How is this too much?  How do you deserve anything less than the perfect birthday?” 

The smile on Chloe’s face was one that Beca wanted to memorise and lock away in that tiny corner of her mind, dedicated specifically to her.  It was one that she’d seen few times before, but never had it been directed _at_ her.  She had to look away.  Her poor heart wasn’t going to last much longer if Chloe kept that searching look on her face. 

  “Becs, this is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me...?   How am I supposed to find someone as perfect as you…?”

  “What if… Um… What if you don’t have to?”

Beca bit her lip.  She hadn’t expected that to come out when it did, nor did she intend on wording it that way.   In fact, Beca had every intention of just gauging Chloe’s feelings since that awkward realisation less than an hour earlier.  Chloe, it seems, was still trying to process Beca’s words.  Heck, she looked like she was ready to cry, or laugh, or both.  

Chloe finally opened her mouth to speak, “Is this…  Beca? This is a date, right?”

Beca chuckled, there was a hopeful lilt to Chloe’s voice that made relief bloom in Beca’s chest, “I mean, I only decided it was a date half an hour or so ago…  Is that okay?”

There was that damn smile again. 

“Perfect.”  


	21. The adventures of Pugye West and Bella

 Beca was the first person to admit that she had a pretty sweet job.  Even though she was living her dream, there were still downsides.  Like the two weeks she had just spent on the other side of the country, leaving her dog at home with her young friend Emily.  

* * *

 

When she arrived home, she found Emily racing around the house calling out for the pug.  

 “Hey Em!  Where’s Pugye West?” Beca asked, dropping her bags by the couch.  

Emily froze, her face horrified, “Beca… I’m so sorry… I… Benji came over last night and… Oh my stars this is so embarrassing…”

Beca sighed and sat Emily on the couch, “Take a breath, Em.  What happened?”

Emily took a deep breath, her knee bouncing under Beca’s hand, “I’m the worst dog sitter ever… Pugye West slipped out the door while I was saying goodnight to Benji and I thought he’d come back overnight, so I slept on the couch and left his doggy door open, but…  He’s not back, I’m so sorry Beca.”

Beca chuckled, trying to settle the girl’s sobbing, “Relax Emily.  We’ll find him.  You know what Pugye is like, he’s an asshole. I’ll send out a tweet and we’ll go for a couple of laps of the block.  He’s microchipped, so if he ends up at the pound, they’ll call me.”

Emily’s breathing slowed down and she nodded.  “Okay… Let me… Let me make you a coffee, I know you just wanted to relax today but… I’ll make you a coffee.”  
Beca thanked her and took her bags up to her bedroom, she saw that Emily had already changed the sheets and for some reason had put fresh flowers on the bedside tables.   _Bloody dork._  

**BMitchOfficial:  Hey Nerds, so Pugye West has escaped the watchful eye of @EmJunk.  She’s devo but I’m hopeful… Keep your eyes peeled x**

She trudged down the stairs to find Emily at the counter with two coffees in travel mugs.  “Em, get your shoes on and we’ll head out.”  

***

 “Aubrey, I can’t believe she escaped… How…”

Chloe paced the kitchen, her heels tapping on the tiles as her best friend attempted to calm her down. “I’m sorry, Chloe.  She literally jumped out my car window at the lights and took off.”

Chloe sighed, “I’m sorry, Bree.  She hates the groomer, I should have warned you.  We’ll put some signs up…”

Aubrey quickly opened Chloe’s twitter and handed the phone back.  “Send out a tweet for your fans to keep an eye out.  I’ll go for a run and take Bella’s lead, just in case.  Okay?”

Chloe nodded and sat on the couch as Aubrey jogged out the front door.  Hopefully her 2.6 million twitter followers would make the search a little easier.

  **ChloEBeale:  Bella escaped after a trip 2 groomers this morn.  Acamazing @APosen is pounding pavement.  LA dwellers lookout xx**

Chloe paused a moment after sending the tweet, there was a whimpering noise on the back veranda.   _Bella?_

She raced to the back door, sure enough there was a pug curled up on the doormat… Not Bella.  The pug looked up, his little round face was sad as he sniffed at her legs.  “Who are you, little guy?”

She held the door open, hoping the pug would come inside out of the cold.  He strutted past her, sniffing the furniture over to the couch. “Okay, Not-Bella… You can hang out with me until I find your owner.”

***

 

 “Emily… What is…  Who is this?” Beca asked, taking the pug from her friend.  It was fair too dainty to be Pugye.  

 “It’s not… It’s not Pugye?” Emily bent down, staring at the dog’s face, “Oh my god… That’s not Pugye West…!”

 “Where… I mean, she’s a girl for a start…” Beca let out a chuckle as the pug licked her face.  “Do I need to tell you to chill out again?  We’ll hang with Not-Pugye until we can find her owner.”

Emily nodded and scratched the dog’s head, “To be fair, Stacie said she’d found Pugye, and how many pugs go missing in this area?  Like zero.”

They sat on the couch, Beca quickly snapping a selfie of her and Not Pugye looking rather uncomfortable with each other.  

 **BMitchOfficial:  So @EmJunk & @Legs4dayz thought they found Pugye.  This is Not Pugye.  She is definitely not Pugye.**  

Beca uploaded the photo, she had almost three million twitter followers, so hopefully some knew Not Pugye.  

Beca watched the retweets of the Not Pugye photo go up and up, there were a few people tagging the pop star Chloe Beale in their tweets.  

Beca heard Emily squeal from her seat on the couch, “Becs! Chloe Beale has Pugye!”

Beca snorted, “Dude, just because she has a pug, does not mean…”

Emily shoved her phone under Beca’s nose, “Look!”

Sure enough, Beca chuckled at the tweet of one of her dream clients holding her pug.  She was, of course, looking stunning, and Pugye looked smug as hell.  Bloody traitor.

**ChloEBeale:  This lil guy turned up on my doorstep. #NotBella #stillcutetho**

 “Tweet her Becs.  This might be Bella!”

Sure enough, the pug on Beca’s lap perked up at the sound of her name, “Oh, so Not Pugye has a name…”

 “And Not Pugye belongs to the woman you’ve been crushing on for three years,” Emily said.  She pushed Beca’s phone back into her hand, “Tweet. Her.”

Beca rolled her eyes and opened twitter back up.

**BMitchOfficial:  @ChloEBeale You have #NotBella I have #NotPugye as cute as Bella is, I’m kinda missing my main dude**

Less than two minutes later, Beca received a direct message from the popstar in question.  

**ChloEBeale:  Oh thank god… Where was she?  Pugye West turned up on my doorstep this morning.  Is Bella okay?**

**BMitchOfficial:  Bella is fine, she was picked up by a friend this morning when I tweeted that Pugye escaped. Apparently someone with a PHD in Med science can’t figure out that Bella is a girl…**

**ChloEBeale:  Omg… I gotta say though… huge fan BMitch… HUGE.  We’re totally gonna talk when I bring Pugye back.**

Beca tossed her phone at Emily, “Chloe fucking Beale is a fan and she’s bringing Pugye here…”  

Emily squealed and stood up, “Oh my god… I need… I can’t be here… I’ll go to Benji and you guys can hang out and fall in love and…”  
Beca snorted, “We’re swapping our dogs back… Not going on a date.”  

 “Not yet…  We both know that you can charm the pants off of literally anyone,” Emily answered smugly.  She wrapped a scarf around her neck and scratched Bella on the head, “I’m staying at Benji’s tonight.  Text me what happens… Love you!”

Emily swept out the front door, not even giving Beca enough time to reply to anything she’d just said. She sighed and laid across the couch, with Bella curled up on lap.  Oh well, she might as well cuddle Bella while she had the chance.

***

 

Chloe called Aubrey in a panic.  Beca fucking Mitchell, the sarcastic music producer that single handedly created every one of the tracks on her lady jams playlist, had her dog…  Hell, she had Beca Mitchells dog…  

 “ _Chloe? Is everything okay?  Did you find Bella?”_

 “Hey, everything’s fine.  Have you checked twitter?  Bella has been located and I’m currently sitting on the couch with a little dude called Pugye West…”

She listened to the cars passing on the other end of the line, “ _Pugye… Is that BMitch’s dog?”_

 “Yeah, he turned up on the doorstep this morning and apparently one of her friends found Bella and thought it was Pugye…”

She heard Aubrey snort, “ _Are you calm?”_

Chloe giggled into the phone, “Um… No… It’s Beca Mitchell, Aubrey.  How can I even look her in the face knowing…”

_“That you jam to her music every night…?”_

 “Yes…  I practically fan girled when she messaged me.  It’s Beca fuckin Mitchell!”

  _“Chloe.  Breathe.  Just be cool, maybe organise to catch up over coffee after you swap your mutts back…  Since when do you get nervous around pretty girls?”_

 “You’re right… I’m gonna message her back now.  I just… I thought I’d let you know that Bella is safe. But… Like… The whole thing is like… trending on twitter… #NotBella #NotPugye are both trending…  It’s awkward and hilarious.”

Aubrey said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.  Chloe laid back on the couch and smiled at Not Bella/Pugye West, who was now curled into her side.  

**BMitchOfficial:  Um… Yeah cool. Same… Like… You are my ultimate dream girl…**

**BMitchOfficial:  CLIENT* Oh my God I am so uncool.  Can you just forget I said that?  I mean, you’re hot…**

**BMitchOfficial:  Like crazy hot, musically speaking. I’m just gonna stop because I’m digging myself a hole… Anyway, here’s my address, come by whenever… Unless you want me to deliver Bella... Which is also cool…**

Chloe laughed, she watched Pugye glare at her from the corner of his eye for disturbing his sleep.

**ChloEBeale:  Relax Becs… I’m literally like 20 minutes away. I’ll swing by now if that’s cool.**

***

Okay.  Beca was panicking.  Chloe Fricken Beale was on her way over with Pugye West.  Chloe Fricken Beale.  After Beca just made a complete tool out of herself via twitter.  She had twenty minutes to calm herself down to a point where Chloe wouldn’t think she was completely uncool.  

Suddenly Beca was thankful that Emily was an amazing house sitter/ temporary housemate.  The apartment was spotless, meaning that was one less thing for Beca to worry about. She glanced down at NotPu-Bella, _Her name is Bella._ Bella was eyeballing her from the couch with the air of someone who was judging her for her lack of chill.  To be honest, Beca couldn’t blame her.  She was a mess, so she sat on the couch and watched the story of #NotBella and #NotPugye trend across twitter.  

So when the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, Beca was slightly more relaxed.  She opened the door, reminding herself not to stare at the woman on the other side of the door.  Lucky for her, Pugye West started struggling in Chloe’s arms, clearly excited to see his mum after two whole weeks and a night on the town.  

She took the struggling dog from Chloe, “Hey buddy!  Where’d you go?!  Huh?!” Pugye yipped and tried to lick Beca’s face.  She stepped to the side, and nodded at the redhead, “Come on in, thanks for taking care of this nerd.”

Beca watched Chloe rush to the couch where Bella had suddenly started wriggling and yapping, “No, thank you!  Bella isn’t the most agreeable pug.  She’s very much a momma’s girl.”

Beca chuckled, “She was fine.  I can’t believe of all the things that could have possibly happened, we accidentally swapped dogs.  Do you… Do you want a coffee or tea?  You singers drink tea, right?  Or like, beer?  I have whiskey… Oh my god.  I’m normally cooler than this.”

Beca made herself busy in the kitchen, Chloe laughed and took a seat at the counter while the two dogs chased each other up and down the stairs.  “I find that hard to believe.  You rambled over twitter, now you’re rambling in person.  I mean, your track record is pretty uncool Beca…”

 “Can we, like… Can we forget that I completely lose my head around gorgeous women?” Why didn’t the earth just open up and swallow her whole?

 “If it makes you feel better, I’m internally freaking out and trying to ignore the fact that your cover of Titanium is totally my lady jam,” Chloe said with a wink.  

Beca felt her cheeks flush, “Oh… That’s nice…”

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, it really builds.”

 “So, if we are gonna continue with this topic I’m gonna need that whiskey,” Beca said with a chuckle.

 “And if you’re drinking whiskey at half three, I’ll join you. Because nothing says _We’re going to be friends_ like drinking before the sun sets…”

Beca nodded, “Oh, so we’re friends now?”

Chloe smiled, “Yep. We’ll probably be best friends soon. Also, our dogs kind of love each other… Do you really wanna split that cuteness up?”

Beca followed Chloe’s gaze, sure enough, NotBella and NotPugye were snuggled together on the couch. This would definitely need to become a regular thing.


	22. It started with an interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls snorted, almost falling on each other as they laughed, “Chloe has a crush…”  
>  “Oh my God, Bree!”  
>  “What? You haven’t shut up about the stupid cup song…”   
> Beca froze, the cup song. Stacie had leaked footage of Beca perched on the kitchen bench, singing along to the rhythm she was creating with the plastic cup almost two weeks ago. She watched as Chloe hid her smile behind her hand, using the other to push at her best friend.

The fact that it was Stacie’s idea, should have been Beca’s first warning.  

_ Start a tumblr blog,  _ she said...  _ It’ll be fun!   _

What she had failed to mention to Beca was the fact that she’d be sucked into the tumblrverse leaving.  So here she was, at half past one, scrolling through the musical tag, occasionally liking a post, occasionally interacting with fans via her main blog.  It was almost 2am when she saw the video she’d been tagged in, an interview with Beca’s long time celebrity crush, Chloe Beale.  

Beca was a very private person, meaning only a handful of her friends knew about Beca’s crush, meaning the comment was made by Chloe, about Beca.

She hit the play button, watching as Chloe and her co-star Aubrey Posen answered questions about what it was like working on set with their best friend.  About their shared love of cookie dough, about boys...

 

There was a beat, and Aubrey smirked at the interviewer, glancing back over at Chloe, who had rolled her eyes.  Chloe had never publicly announced her sexuality.  She was more of a question dodger, even though she openly spoke about LGBTQ rights, and often made sly remarks that were misconstrued by the media.  Beca was out and proud.  Had been since she was twenty, since before she got her first gig with Residual Heat.  Thankfully, being behind the scenes meant that Beca could be as out as she wanted without the negativity of the media opinion weighing her down.  Now that she’d broken into the industry, winning 12 grammy’s and having numerous platinum albums to her name, DJ BMitch’s sexuality was completely irrelevant.

This interviewer on the screen asked again, querying whether Aubrey’s look meant Chloe had a new beau.  

The two girls snorted, almost falling on each other as they laughed, “Chloe has a crush…”

 “Oh my God, Bree!”

 “What?  You haven’t shut up about the stupid cup song…”  

 

Beca froze, the cup song.  Stacie had leaked footage of Beca perched on the kitchen bench, singing along to the rhythm she was creating with the plastic cup almost two weeks ago.  She watched as Chloe hid her smile behind her hand, using the other to push at her best friend.

 “Cup song?  I’m unfamiliar… Care to sing a few bars?” the interviewer prompted.  Beca honestly wondered what kind of media journalist this person was, then quickly realised how cocky that sounded in her head.  

Chloe sighed, “I’m blaming you for this, Posen.  Excuse my terrible singing…”  

Beca noticed Aubrey roll her eyes and wondered how Chloe’s voice…   _ Oh my God. _

Chloe Beale could sing… Hell, that wasn’t just singing.  Chloe Beale, Hollywood Sweetheart, had golden pipes.  Beca was entranced.  

Chloe stopped singing ducking her head behind Aubrey’s shoulder, “She’s crushing hard on DJ BMitch.”

The interviewer made an assumption, clearly hoping to imply that Chloe’s crush was clearly platonic admiration.  At least, they tried to, until Chloe, pink cheeked and smiling shook her head, “It is very much NOT platonic.”  

 

And the clip ended.  

 

Beca sat back, “Holy shit.”

She made quick work of the reblog button, adding a comment to the bottom of the clip:  

 

_ GIF; when your actual crush has a crush… @Chlo3Beale nice pipes…  _

 

***

 

Chloe woke up early.  It was her first day back in LA since her press tour with Aubrey, and all she wanted to do was spend the day in bed with her laptop, scrolling through her fans blogs and reblogging puppy videos.  

She reached over and checked her phone, 2 missed calls from her PR team, 12 texts from Aubrey and an unusual amount of tumblr notifications.  

She started with the texts from Aubrey, all of which were GIFs of people or animals or cartoon characters screaming, except the last one, that was just two words.   _ Check tumblr. _

Chloe rolled her eyes and opened her laptop while waiting for her PR manager, Jessica to pick up the phone.  

 “Hey Jess!  What….”

Jess quickly cut her off,  _ “Are you on tumblr? Like… Just open it…” _

 “Fine, but you’re the second person to tell me to today.”

_ “The interview the E! aired last night, the one where you mention your “Not platonic” crush?” _

Chloe snorted, “The one where the interviewer had their hetero goggles fused to their cornea?”

Chloe scrolled down, noticing that Jess was quiet, until she saw one particular notification.  

 

_ DjBmitch tagged you in a post. _

 

 “What. The. Fuck.  Jess?”   
_  “Click it.  Please don’t scream….” _

She clicked the post, knowing it came from the official DjBmitch blog, unfortunately for Jess’s ears, Chloe squealed.  

 “Jess!  What the fuck!?  She likes my voice!”

Jess laughed,  _ “I’m guessing you missed the part where she said that you’re her crush….” _   
 “I’m trying to process this one piece at a time…  Jess, what do I do?”

_  “As your public relations manager, I’m advising you to not answer any questions.  As your friend?  Fucking get on that!  Message her.” _

 

***

 

Normally Beca rose at a reasonable time in the morning, but after her jaunt through tumblr (which lasted until 3am), she was woken by someone diving on her bed.  

 “What the fuck, Stace?”

 “Chloe fuckin Beale wants your ass B.  What are you still doing in bed?”

 

Beca stretched and reached for her phone to check the time, noticing the numerous notifications from her blogging spree.  “I did see that, but like, I blogged and tagged her because she’s a tumblr dork too right?  Balls in her court now…”

Stacie rolled her eyes, “It’s nearly nine.  You think she hasn’t seen it and replied?”

Beca dived for the phone again.  “You could’ve led with that, Stace!”

 

***

 

Chloe sat in hair and makeup, her eyes closed as she listened to the artists buzzing around her, while Jessica perched on the couch against the back wall scrolling through her phone.  

Jess had been Chloe’s PR for the last three years.  Her previous management and PR people were very set on Chloe maintaining her sweetheart image, keeping her sexuality tightly under wraps.  Chloe grew sick of it very quickly, and after her first three Oscar nominations, and the nearing of her end of contract with that team, she decided it was time to move on.  

_ Taking her career in a new direction,  _ she’d said.  When she’d met Jess, they’d clicked immediately.  

 “Beca replied…”

Chloe shot forward in her chair drawing gasps from the makeup artist as a trail of black eyeliner met her hairline.  She noticed Jess holding the phone up as if she’d recorded the whole thing, and she probably had.  Chloe flipped her off and settled back into her seat as her makeup was fixed.  

 “Fuck you, Jess.”

 “That’s going up on insta.”  Chloe snorted, Jess’s post would be out of control by the end of the show.  Tumblr had already created a ship name for Chloe and Beca, which… Chloe may have stalked the tag… Even though they still hadn’t met, there were already bloggers all over the globe commenting on the nonexistent relationship.  “Seriously though, she did.  Her number is in your inbox so you can call her after the taping.”

 

***

 

 “So… Chloe…!”

Chloe knew that look, the woman interviewing her was going to ask something embarrassing.  

She could feel it. 

 “Yes, Ellen…”

 “I hear you… ah… you have a bit of a crush on one of my friends…”

Chloe dropped her face laughing, “I knew that was gonna come back and bite me today.  Uh… Yeah, that’s… a thing.”

Ellen laughed and sat back in her chair, “Oh, that’s good, because…  Uh, I have another guest in the studio today.”   
  


Chloe wasn’t sure if it was the audience screaming, or the smug look on Ellen’s face but she had a feeling she knew who the guest was.  She spun around in her seat, watching as the woman behind her in the tailored shirt and tight jeans got closer.  Chloe sent Ellen a disbelieving look then stood up, greeting the other girl with an awkward handshake.

Beca looked nearly as confused as Chloe, “What the hell?”

 “You both know how much I love playing matchmaker,” Ellen said, greeting Beca with a hug.  

 “I’m going to kill you.”

 “I’ll help dispose of the body.”

The two women shared a laugh, watching Ellen’s smug smile grow wider, “Look at you two, barely thirty seconds in and you’re already planning your next date.”

Beca snorted, “Well, if you’d actually asked before trying this on your own, you’d know that I asked her out this morning.”

 “Oh, was this…” Ellen gestured at the screen, which began showing Jess’s video of Chloe ruining her makeup this morning. 

Beca laughed, “Oh my God.”

 

***

 

_ Jan 16, 2021 _

 

_ LA POWER COUPLE BECHLOE WED IN PRIVATE VINEYARD CEREMONY SURROUNDED BY FAMILY AND CLOSE FRIENDS _  [see more.]


End file.
